


The Fallout

by TheresaPotter



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaPotter/pseuds/TheresaPotter
Summary: My retelling of the aftermath of Dawson finding out about Joey and Pacey.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Description: A retelling of how Dawson reacted to finding out about Joey and Pacey and the aftermath 

Disclaimer: I only own the original storyline

Author's Note: i you enjoy this please leave a review.

Chapter 1 

(Dawson's thoughts) 

Him. She chose him. Out of all the guys in the world, she chose to be with him. Joey has no clue that I know about her and Pacey sneaking around. If it weren't for Jen's slip-up, I would still be in the dark. When I went to see her this afternoon, she figured it was to talk about Joey. I'm so furious right now, I don't know what to do. Should I confront both of them? Should I wait to see if they come to me? What am I supposed to do if they're not just messing around? What am I supposed to do if Joey tells me that she is in love with Pacey? The mere thought is enough to drive me up the wall. Jo is supposed to come over tonight and watch movies with me. Is that when I should confront her? Speaking of which, think I hear someone climbing up the ladder. I'll bet that's probably her now. This should an eventful evening. 

(Joey's thoughts) 

This is it, I'm standing in front of the ladder that leads to Dawson's room. My feet are currently frozen to the ground and I find myself unable to move. Why? Why did I insist on speaking to Dawson myself? Pacey offered to tell him about both of us, but I told him to give me a day because I wanted to be the one to tell him. He needs to hear about the two of Us from me or it could ruin our friendship. Standing here staring at the ladder, I suddenly find myself wondering if maybe this is a conversation Pacey and I should have had with Dawson together. God, how did I even find myself in this situation? How did I go from loathing Witter's mere existence to...falling in love with him? The mere thought is enough to send chills up my spine. The realization hits me like a ton of bricks. Is it even possible? Am I slowly falling in love with Pacey Witter? Thinking back on the second time he kissed me only a few short weeks ago...I think that I am. Taking another minute or so to gather up my courage, I'm just about to climb the ladder to Dawson's room when I hear a car pulling up his dirt drive. Without so much as a glance over my shoulder, I already know that it's Pacey. Abandoning my climb up to his window, I turn and race towards Pacey before he has a chance to make his way to Dawson's porch door. 

(Pacey's thoughts) 

Joey asked me this morning to give her until the end of the day to talk with Dawson. Well, it is shortly after nine o'clock and I am leaving my house and making my way toward Leery's now.   
Not exactly sure what I am supposed to do once I'm there. How am I going to know if Potter spoke with Dawson? Guess if he decks me on sight, I'll know. The long drive down the path to Dawson's house is a slow one. Believe me, I am in no rush to tell Dawson that I fell for his Joey. This is a conversation I have had in my mind a thousand times...it never ends well. What am I supposed to do? Ignore my feelings? Sorry, that's not an option for me. Finding myself sitting in my jeep in front of Dawson's house, I close my eyes for a few minutes to think. Once I speak with Dawson, Joey will forever be the wedge between our friendship. This is the last thing I wanna do to poor Potter. This whole thing has been hard enough for her. The last thing I would ever do is ask Joey to choose between me or Dawson. Somehow, I know she would never pick me. Sitting with my eyes closed for ten or fifteen minutes, I eventually work up the nerve to hop out of the jeep. I'm no sooner greeted by one Miss Josephine Potter herself. What is she even doing here? Did Jo finally get up the nerve to talk with Dawson? Why is she out of breath and rushing towards me? Startled when Joey pulls me aside, I watch as she nearly clings to my arm. This can't be good, something is wrong. One glimpse tells me Jo is visibly upset. If Dawson said anything to hurt her...I swear. ...


	2. Dawson Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawson reveals he knows about Pacey and Joey.

Chapter 2 

(Pacey's pov) 

" Joey, calm down. Please, take a breath. What's wrong?", I ask in a low voice with a genuine look of concern. The girl is clearly out of breath and scared about something. The question is, what? Wrapping Potter in my arms, I whisper into her ear quietly. Not sure what's going on but I'll get to the bottom of it. God, Joey is shaking. 

" Pacey, don't do it. Don't go up there.", pleads Joey now completely out of breath. Well, she is taking me by surprise with that request. Is Potter serious right now? She had all this time and hasn't told Dawson? Now, she doesn't want me going up there. This can't be a good sign for me one bit. Has Joey already changed her mind about Us? 

" What? Why not, Jo? Are you having second thoughts now?", I find myself unable to wonder aloud. The look on Joey's face is one of confusion. Without hesitation, she hugs my arm gently. A feeling of relief washes over me. I'm perplexed as to what could have possibly come over Potter. What could have happened? 

" Of course not, Pacey. I...I just want one more day where Dawson doesn't hate me. Then we could tell him...together. ", confides Joey with her trademark half-smile. Was that all? Potter wants to tell Dawson alongside me? This has to be a good sign, right? There is a real chance Joey wants to be with me. Things could work out in my favor for once. Wouldn't that be almost too good to be true? If Potter thinks it's best we break the news to Dawson jointly, that's what we will do. 

" We'll do whatever you want, Joey. No pressure. Want to know the God's honest truth, I was in the process of chickening out the whole ride here.", I admit as our foreheads touch. That is not even a lie either. This conversation never ends well in my head. Damned if I don't know exactly how Leery is going to react. He is not going to be happy, that much, I know. **

In the distance, I hear the porch screen door open as Dawson makes his way outside. Shaking his head at the two of us, he remarks," Thought I heard something out here. What's going on?". 

(Joey's pov) 

Slowly removing my hand from Pacey's, I glance over at him before lowering my gaze towards the ground," Dawson, we were just..." 

"Having an argument, obviously. What about?", answers Dawson coldly before I can say anything else. There is something different in his demeanor. From the moment he walked out, Dawson's whole body was tense. My gut is telling me to run, yet I'm frozen in place. One peek up and Pacey and I know that I'm not going anywhere. 

" ...About Us, Dawson. Joey and I, there's an Us now. We wanted to tell you sooner, man.", acknowledges Pacey in a gruff manner. My eyes dart up immediately to meet his. He did it, he told Dawson about us. I'm beyond terrified. Now that everything is out in the open, our friendship's are never going to be the same. God, why did I ever allow Witter to lower my defenses? Now, I'm caught between the two of them and it's all my fault. 

" You know, don't you?", I ask when realization hits me like a ton of bricks. Of course, Dawson would find out before we had a chance to explain ourselves. Why wouldn't he? What the hell are Pacey and I supposed to do now? Startled when Pacey's hand touches the small of my back, I discreetly lean into his touch. 

" Of course, I know. I'd have to be an idiot not to. Jen was a little short on details though.", retorts Dawson with a bitter laugh. There is a clear look of jealousy behind his eyes and it scares me. Not once have I ever seen Dawson react so harshly. What did he honestly expect to happen? Last fall he made it fairly obvious that he had no intention of getting back together with me. Did he think that I would wait around for him? Developing an attraction towards Pacey was the last thing I ever imagined would happen...but it did. 

" Jen told you?", I ask in utter shock. She swore that she wouldn't tell a soul. What the hell? Jen is the reason I'm currently stuck in this situation? I'm so going to chew her a new one for this. Why couldn't she have kept her big mouth shut? I told her that Pacey and I were going to handle things.

" Well, she thought I knew. How could I not? So, what? Are you bored or just malicious?", accuses Dawson with pent up envy exploding from his every word. Does he honestly think that I am with Pacey to simply get back at him? Always knew Dawson was a bit full of himself. It was never in my plans to fall for Pacey. He came completely out of nowhere. Had Witter never kissed me, I never would have realized how I felt. Is it so wrong to explore Pacey as an option? 

" Hey, that's enough. I started this. It was me. Leave Joey out of this. If you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me.", defends Pacey while protectively standing in front of me. Dear Lord, I have never been more attracted to someone as I am to Witter at this very second. Given the choice, without a second thought, I would choose Pacey. Dawson had his chance. Maybe now, I'm finally ready to take mine. 

(Dawson's pov) 

" Don't even start, Pacey. How could you do this? You were my best friend!", I lash out in agitation. Of all the girls he could have gone after, Pacey chose Joey. ...My Joey. He had to have known that I wouldn't be ok with simply stepping aside. Joey is not supposed to be with Pacey, she's supposed to be with me. Could he honestly be an option for her? 

" I still am, Dawson.", calmly reminds Pacey. Please, how am I supposed to believe him? A real friend would never go after another guys girl. Shouldn't matter if they've been broken up for months or not. Witter? Bet he was biding his time waiting to make a move on Jo. 

Rolling my eyes in Pacey's direction, I breathe a loud scoff," I'm finding that a little hard to process right now." 

Grabbing Joey's hand in secret, Pacey turns his attention to me," It's the truth, man." 

Regarding Pacey with an envious scowl, I let out a bitter chuckle," Think it's safe to say friendship doesn't rank high on your list of sexual priorities. " 

" Sex has nothing to do with it, Dawson.", argues Pacey in his defense. Oh, please. Am I supposed to believe he is in love with Joey? Geez, the way she looks at him...could Jo love Pacey? Is there a chance I could lose her to Witter? Could Potter be so heartless as to date my best friend? 

" Oh, what? Are you going to tell me you're in love? Don't, don't look at her! God, you know what? I feel sorry for you, Pacey. I do, because when this is all over you're going to need a friend and you're not going to have one. Not one! How could you do this to me?!", I exclaim as I now turn my anger towards Pacey. What am I supposed to do? Witter has developed romantic intentions for Joey. What if she wants to be with him? This is obviously what they're here to tell me. How do I stop this? Can I even stop this? 

" I've had just about enough of this. We are not going to have this argument. Not here and not now. Bessie needs me to help babysit. I'm going home now.", advises Joey in a tone that says not to question her. Does she think that we are done here? Because we are far from it, nowhere close. The way I see it, those two both have a whole bunch of explaining to do. I'm dying to know how long this has been going on. 

" Joey, you can't just...have a good  
Night, Potter.", answers Pacey reluctantly when Joey shoots a deadly glance his way. Well, at least I can take comfort she won't be leaving with him. The stare in Joey's eyes...if looks could kill, hers would. How did she expect me to react though? Am I just magically expected to be alright with this? 

" We'll talk about this another time, Pacey, please. ...Night, Dawson.", acknowledges Joey in a quiet voice. I watch tensely as her hand brushes against Pacey's when she leaves. What am I going to do? It's becoming increasingly clear that Jo is into Pacey. How could she go for my best friend? Doesn't she know this could ruin all of our friendships?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My retelling of the aftermath of Dawson finding out about Joey and Pacey.

Chapter 3 

(Pacey's pov) 

" If you pursue Potter, our friendship is over, Pacey.", warns Dawson once Joey is out of earshot. That's really how he wants this to shake out? He is not about to scare me out of taking my chance. Why does he assume the decision is up to either of us? Joey is her own person. She is more than capable of deciding who she wants to be with. 

" You're willing to toss away a lifelong friendship over a girl, Dawson?", I remark with a frustrated shake of my head. This guy is unbelievable. Was he not the same one who asked me to watch after Joey last fall? Dawson wanted to make a new start for himself. Now that I've found myself falling for her, it's suddenly a big deal. He couldn't have cared less when she was with A.J. . Why is now different? Did he honestly think I would never develop feelings for Joey? 

" You tossed our friendship aside the moment you made a move on Joey.", deadpans Dawson with more than a hint of aggravation in his voice. Please, don't give me that crap. Not when you're the one who practically shoved me towards Potter, to begin with. All he was concerned with at the time was chasing Eve around like some horny puppy. 

" I threw our friendship away? Aren't you the one who pushed me towards Potter to begin with? You asked me to look after her.", I remind while a frown makes its way across my face. Had Leery never asked me to watch after Joey, I might never have had the chance to fall for her. Believe me, I tried in vain to keep up the charade. After a while, I knew that I was a goner. Can Dawson fault me for being human? Has he seen Jo? The girl is breath-taking. 

Letting out a sarcastic chortle, Dawson runs a hand through his hair," I asked you to take care of her, not screw her. There's a difference, Pacey." 

Doing my best to remain calm, I shake the tension from my shoulders," Sex has nothing to do with this, I told you that before. Can you honestly take one look at that girl and expect me not to find myself attracted? Joey Potter is a freaking goddess, come on, Dawson. I never stood a chance!" 

" You want me to believe you're in love with Joey?", retorts Dawson with a roll of his eyes. What is there to believe? What guy with eyes wouldn't want to take a risk on Potter? Anyone can see this girl is a knockout. How did Dawson think I would be oblivious to Joey's wit and charm? A guy would have to be blind not to notice Potter. 

" Whether you believe me or not, it's the truth. Much as I fought otherwise, I've found myself drawn to Joey.", I admit in a gruff tone, this seems to catch Dawson's attention. His eyes meet mine in an envious glare. It is plain to see he is not thrilled with my confession. Better to be honest than lie to him. Dawson can decide to hate me, what does that get him in the end though?


	4. He knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My original story of Joey and Pacey

Chapter 4 

(Joey's thoughts) 

He knew. Dawson knew about Pacey and I before we ever had a chance to tell him. He'd gone to see Jen and she let it slip. To say that Dawson was furious would be the understatement of the year. After I'd left his house, I didn't go straight home. I'm in town sitting by the pier, sort of have been for the last hour or so. I gave Bessie a quick call so she wouldn't worry. Technically, I'm not babysitting until tomorrow night but I needed an excuse to leave. Dawson was getting on my last nerve. Who does he think that he is? We haven't dated in months...since last fall to be exact. Where does he get off treating me like I'm a piece of property? Should Pacey and I have gone to him when we realized we'd liked one another? Yes. This does not give Dawson a reason to break off our friendship though. 

Bessie told me to be home not later than eleven-thirty and it is quarter to eleven now. Considering I have a fifteen-minute walk ahead of me, I should probably leave in a few minutes. The last thing I want is for my friendship with either of them to be jeopardized. If I thought that I could be with Pacey and not risk my friendship with Dawson? ...It wouldn't even be a choice. While I might need Dawson, in a lot of ways I need Pacey just as much. 

Pacey has always been there without question and I like knowing that I can depend on him. When I called that night from Boston, I never expected him to answer. Without even a second thought he came to my rescue. I trust Witter to keep my secrets and cheer me up. Things haven't been the same between Dawson and me lately. He wanted his space and that's what I gave him. Never once did I imagine myself falling for Pacey. Guess time will tell how everything plays out. 

(Dawson's thoughts) 

Joey just took off. She left and I haven't heard from her since. After Pacey had gone, I waited a bit before calling Bessie. She told me that Joey hadn't been able to come to the phone because she'd been bathing Alexander. Maybe I did slightly overreact but what was I supposed to do? At the time, I felt betrayed. How could my two best friends go behind my back? 

I've since spoken with Jen and she mentioned those two had been on a crash course for one another since the day she'd met them. Is that expected to make me feel better about all this? Because it doesn't one bit. I'm at a loss about what to do at this point. The last thing I want is to throw away two lifelong friendships. How am I supposed to be fine with Pacey swooping in on Joey?  
Will she end up deciding she wants to be with Pacey? At this point, only time is going to tell. Something tells me were I to give Joey a decision, I wouldn't be happy with her answer. Not sure what to do at this point, I'm at a loss. One thing I know, giving Jo a few days to sort things out is something I should do. 

(Pacey's thoughts) 

Potter must think she is slick. She doesn't need to help babysit Alexander until tomorrow. Jo knows that I know this too, I was there when Bess asked. After parting ways with Dawson, I gave Bessie a call at the house. She said Joey hasn't shown up home yet. I'm well aware of why she lied. This said that's not to say I'm not irritated. Jo left me to deal with Dawson. Guess I can't be too upset, thanks to Dawson, Joey is wedged between our friendship. 

Standing at the end of the road a few blocks from the dirt path that leads to Dawson's, I try to think of places Potter might go. She won't go to the obvious places if she doesn't want to be bothered. Should I just wait on Joey's front porch? Bessie mentioned her curfew was eleven-thirty. That's not too far away from now. Truth is, I only want to see if she's alright. Dawson managed to get under Joey's skin with his accusations. 

He crossed a line the second he called her malicious. Joey never had any intention of hurting Dawson. Initially, when I kissed her, Potter freaked out and was angry with me. That kiss is what forced Jo to finally figure out what she felt for me. For a while, I was beginning to wonder if my feelings were one-sided. Thankfully, Joey didn't make me wait long to be proven wrong. The sheer relief that I felt that moment her lips met mine...it's indescribable. It was then I began to think maybe I stood a shot in hell. Now? After tonight? I'm not feeling very optimistic currently. 

Then again, I shouldn't go jumping to conclusions. For all, I know Potter is thinking somewhere of a way to let Dawson down easy. Anything is possible at this point, right? I'm not going to allow myself to believe otherwise. All that will do is break my heart, I love Joey. Might not have told her this but it the truth.  
Making my way past the docks towards the pier, I glance up from my feet just in time to collide with...Joey? Go figure. What are the odds? The surprised gleam in her eyes has me chuckling to myself. Something tells me Jo was not expecting to run into me again tonight. Upon further inspection, my laughter ceases when I notice tears brimming in Joey's eyes. She's been crying and still is. Can't help but think this is all my fault. I'm the guy who kissed Josephine Potter and turned her world upside down. Not knowing what else to do, I stand in silence waiting for Joey to say something.


	5. Pier side run in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Pacey story

Chapter 5 

(Joey's pov) 

" Pacey...how did you find me?", I ponder in a confused manner. Remembering I'd been crying, I quickly swipe at my eyes. Judging by the concern etched across Pacey's face, I'm too late. He saw my tears. It's not his fault I'm crying. Dawson is the one who was being unreasonable, not Witter. Even now, I know the last thing Pacey wants is to pick an argument. 

" Dumb luck, I guess. ...I called Bessie to see if you made it home safe, she mentioned you weren't home yet. I was actually on my way to your house. Wanted to make sure you were okay, you left upset.", confesses Pacey in a low voice. Bringing my eyes to meet his, a shudder jolts through me when he brushes my hair behind my ear. All I want to do is walk into Pacey's arms. The only thing stopping me...is Dawson. He was able to make me feel guilty for wanting to be with Witter. What do I have to be guilty for? Pacey and I have not done anything wrong. Should we have gone to him sooner? Yes, but what's done is done.  
  
" What are we going to do, Pacey?", I ask quietly when his hand reaches for mine. Grasping hold of his, I give a light squeeze. We both know what we want, there's no questioning that. Our only problem is Dawson. He's the only thing keeping both of us apart and I resent him for this. 

" Whatever it is you want to, Jo.", answers Pacey in a serious yet gentle tone. Ugh, why he does insist on being so understanding? All it does is make me want to call Witter mine even more. Seeking comfort, I wrap myself in Pacey's arms. Closing my eyes, I lean into his embrace. We stay standing like this for a long time in silence. 

Turning in Pacey's arms, I hug his chest as our foreheads touch," I want to be with you, Pacey." 

Holding me close, Pacey let's out a relieved breath that eventually catches in his throat," ...But?" 

" Do you think Dawson will let us be happy?", I inquire with a sad shake of my head. Pacey knows that I'm right. If Dawson is going to threaten his friendship, what choice do we have? Neither of us wants to risk our friendship with Dawson. Why should he even care? Could Dawson not simply be happy for us? The two of us didn't work as a couple. Maybe I'm meant to be with Witter. Something brought us together. 

" Not without losing him as a friend in the process.", admits Pacey much to my displeasure. Burying my face in his shoulder, I tremble from silent sobs. It's then I feel Pacey's arms tighten around my waist. Touching my lips to his, my mouth explores Witter's. His hands grasp hold of my hips softly as Pacey lightly pins me against the lamppost. With a shy blush, I nip at his bottom lip when our eyes lock. 

" I hate this, Pacey. I hate it.", I complain about a heavy sigh. It should not be so difficult for us to be together. If Dawson didn't insist on being immature, this wouldn't be an issue. Here we are wondering if we'll get our happy ending. If Dawson knew how much his words cut me to the core, he never would have spoken them. I shouldn't have a guilty conscience, we haven't done a thing wrong. 

(Pacey's pov) 

" Come on, it's getting close to eleven-thirty. We should get you home, Potter. I'll walk you. Left my truck at the end of Dawson's drive, it's low on gas so my dad said we could get it in the morning.", I acknowledge with a loving kiss to her forehead. This does its job in calming Joey a bit. I'm not going to make this any more difficult for her. Dawson already gave her his ultimatum. Jo knows I could never make her choose between our friendship. The audacity of Leery amazes me at times. How can he stand there and treat someone he claims to care about the way he did Potter? 

Giving a slight nod of her head, Joey laces her fingers through mine as we walk in the direction of her house," Think Bessie would mind if we stayed up all night watching movies on the couch?" 

Smirking at the thought of having Joey in my arms, I give her waist a soft squeeze," It won't hurt to ask. She knows what Dawson put you through tonight." 

" Do you think we'll get our chance to be happy, Pace?", inquires Joey with a hopeful glint in her eyes. God, do I hope so. If Dawson is going to be so childish that he cuts ties with both of us? There isn't much either Joey or I could do. He will either come around eventually or risk losing two friends. Question is, will Joey want to be with me if that's the case? 

" I sure do hope so, Potter.", I confess in a gruff manner. Before long we reach the front steps to Joey's house. The porch light is on and Bessie is waiting for us. We must have cut it close to her curfew. Thankfully, Bess doesn't seem upset, mostly concerned. Who can blame her? Potter did take off and lie about going home. 

" Joey Potter, you just about had me worried half to death. Next time you take off from Dawson's, call me so I know you're not coming straight home.", greets Bessie with a hug for her sister. Judging by the worried expression in her eyes, Bessie must have been wondering where Jo took off to. Earlier, Joey told Bessie she was going to see Dawson and wouldn't belong. While she might not have needed to help with Alexander tonight, I can imagine Bessie becoming alarmed when Potter didn't come back home right away.


	6. Absorbed in thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and pacey season 3

Chapter 6 

(Joey's thoughts) 

Please don't be about to lecture me, Bessie. That is the last thing I want right now. Bad enough that I had to deal with Dawson yelling at me. What exactly did I do to deserve the way he spoke to me? Yes, I have feelings for Pacey. That is hardly the end of the world though. What I don't understand is why he won't get past this. 

Life would be much simpler if Dawson could understand that we didn't work out. There was a time when I wanted things to pan out with him. Now? After he rejected me the way he did, twice? I'm more than ready to explore Pacey as an option. While we should have told Dawson sooner, we were upfront with him. Jen put it best, Witter and I have been on a crash course for one another for a while now. 

Ironically, this isn't the first time Pacey has expressed an interest in me. Our freshman year, he kissed me after we'd spent the day up to our chests in swamp water. That one took me by surprise as well. At the time, I had felt something but wasn't sure what it meant. Back then, we both despised one another a great deal. This time was different. Over the last six months, Pacey and I have become a great deal closer. 

I've come to depend on Pacey a lot more than usual. He is the one I go to when I'm having a bad day. He is the one who checks in on me when I go missing in action for a few days. Witter is the one that knows how to cheer me up without trying. He knows when to comfort me with words or when to merely sit beside me. I've laid my head on his shoulder after a rough day numerous times. Pacey makes me laugh and I'm safe with him. 

Lately, even before he kissed me, I noticed Pacey had begun to act differently. He had started coming by the house more often, volunteering his time even. If ever Bess needed an extra hand with the B&B, there Witter was to our rescue. Hell, he was the brains behind the whole idea for us to open the B&B. Pacey encouraged Bess and me every step of the way. That reason alone is why I need him more than ever...Pacey is my better half and I'm his. 

(Bessie's thoughts) 

Thank God, Joey is home. I'm so mad at her right now, but given what she's been through, I'll cut her a break. Pacey mentioned Dawson hadn't taken the news about them too well. To say he was furious would be an understatement. Dawson flipped his lid on both of them. He even accused Joey of being malicious. Guess it is a good thing I covered for Joey when he called to see if she made it home. 

On the phone, Dawson had confessed they'd argued. Not knowing where she was nor wanting to cause more of an issue, I fibbed and said she was bathing Alexander. Had I said Jo wasn't home yet? Dawson probably would have jumped to conclusions about whether she was with Pacey or not. Joey is, but that's not the point. For all I know, he probably ran into her on his way home. 

Still a bit in shock these two finally came to their senses. Joey and Pacey are perfect for one another. Is dealing with Dawson and the aftermath going to suck? Yes. But they will get through it if they truly want to be together. I'm impressed that Witter had the guts to put himself out there for my sister. Part of me was wondering if he would ever make his move. The morning Joey came home red faced, angry, confused, and ranting, I knew he had. 

It is plain to see how truly he cares for Jo. The guy beat up a boy, bought her a wall, organized a protest, took dancing lessons, and got a renowned critic to come to stay at the B&B. Pacey Witter put our business on the map and was the driving force behind us the whole project. Hell, he is still our go-to handyman. Joey would be lucky to fall in love with one of her oldest friends. Why should Dawson get to stand in their way? 

Of course Pacey would be the one to call and see if Joey's alright. Dawson only cared if she was home. Always knew Dawson couldn't care about my sister the way Pacey does. He would never give Joey a choice. Witter only wants my sister to be happy. Things will calm down eventually. Until then, these two will just have to keep to themselves. Maintaining a low-profile shouldn't be too difficult considering I have them both on call for help here. 

(Pacey's thoughts) 

Found Potter without even trying. What are the chances? Ran into her at the pier on my way to her house. When Bess told me she hadn't shown home, I decided to make my way over. My sole intention was to check on her and say goodnight. There was no ulterior motive for me. Man, did that kiss she gave send me reeling. Tonight gave me hope that Potter wants to be mine. The way to Joey's heart isn't with an ultimatum. Being caring and understanding is though and that's all I'm going to be. 

Jo went as far as to ask if I'd stay over and watch movies with her. She will not hear me turn down a chance to spend time with her. Bess won't have an issue with this, how many times have I fallen asleep on Joey's floor these last few months? Here I was prepared to give Potter all the time she needed. Something tells me this girl has already made her mind up. Why else would Jo seek comfort from me after all that happened this evening? 

To be honest, I'm not too sure what happened before I got there. No clue if Jo ever made up the ladder to his room or not. Wasn't given a chance to ask before Dawson made his way outside. If Potter made her way up there, something tells me she didn't tell him. How could she if Joey begged me to wait? Not sure what that was all about, only that she wanted one more day without conflict. Can't say that I blame her, look at how Leery reacted? The guy completely lost it. 

The only thing I want to do is to take care of Potter. She is important to me and I need her to know I'll do whatever she wants. Judging by the way she's climbed into my arms on the couch, I'm exactly where she wants to be. The way she looks at me...I just know I'm the one she wants. Knowing this? Makes me completely relieved, she wouldn't want me to stay if that weren't the case. I'll do whatever I have to just keep her happy and by my side.


	7. What's your plan Witter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Pacey story

Chapter 7 

(Continued from chapter 5) 

(Bessie's pov) 

" Sorry, Bess. I went to the pier, didn't think to look for a phone. After dealing with Dawson and trying to do the right thing, I needed to clear my head.", explains Joey in an apologetic manner. Judging by the fact her eyes are red and puffy? Not hard to see that my sister is telling the truth. I'm not going to give Jo the third degree. Dawson's the reason she is all upset. From what I can tell, Pacey only wants what is best for Joey. You can tell by the way he looks at her. Considering that it's so late already, maybe I should ask him to stay the night. Not as though it would be the first time, there's been a few nights they both passed out watching movies. Why should tonight be any different? 

" Just don't ever do it again, please. Pacey, why don't you stay the night, it's close to midnight.", I offer while pouring us all a glass of milk. Taking out a plate of cookies, I set them on the kitchen counter. Before long the two of them are digging in. Considering Joey is normally good at checking in with me, I'm not going to make a big deal about the one time she forgot to. By the way, my sister is clung to Pacey's arm, she was hoping I'd let him stay. Jo is the most responsible girl that I know, it's not difficult for me to trust her alone with Witter. He is a good and respectful guy. 

" If you don't mind, Bess. Joey did ask if I wanted to have a movie night. We'll both behave, promise.", reassures Pacey in a gruff manner with a quick nod of his head. Sort of figured she was bound to ask. Lately, these two have been nearly inseparable. While Jen and I both knew about those two colliding, no one else did for a few weeks. They took advantage of their privacy and Pacey was over late most nights either helping out around with guests or hanging around with Joey and Alexander. I've found them both conked out on the couch with Alexander between them multiple times. Fairly sure that I can trust them to be alone in Joey's room with the door propped open. 

" All I ask is you leave Joey's door cracked open.", I answer with an understanding smile. This earns me a hug from a grateful sister of mine. After the day Jo has been through, I'm not about to hassle the poor thing. With my luck, Pacey will probably offer to help out with watching Alexander tomorrow night as well. Not that I would mind too much, my son loves his uncle Pace. Those two are always playing and causing mischief for Joey and myself. A big part of it that I love is he's still very much a kid at heart. 

Drinking the last few sips of her milk, Joey washes and rinses her glass," We will, thanks, Bess. Pace, I found a cot in the attic for you to crash on." 

Standing from his seat at the table, Pacey gives Joey's forehead a soft kiss," Why don't you go wash up and get ready for bed while I set it up, Jo." 

" I just folded that up the cot yesterday and placed it under your bed, Joey. Pacey's right, you go get ready for bed. We'll get it all ready and I'll make the both of you some popcorn.", I offer while hugging Joey. This does its job in cheering her up a bit. Pacey is being so kind and caring towards her. He truly does love my little sister. Anyone with eyes can see how bad he has it for her. I've suspected for a long while that Pacey held a torch for Joey. Something tells me that if Dawson weren't a factor, he would have made his intentions known sooner. Regardless, Pacey took a risk, and from what I can tell it paid off. Joey feels the same for him. 

(Pacey's pov) 

" A shower and my pajamas do sound inviting. Pace, think maybe we could make hot cocoa and read together later?", questions Joey before hugging my arm lightly. Does she want to read a book before bed? I'm alright with that but it is sort of late already. It's getting closer to midnight by the minute. Not too sure about Potter, but I'm beyond exhausted. If she wants to try and stay up to read for a bit, I guess that I'll try my best not to dozen off during the movie. Not too worried if I do, Potter will either wake me or fall asleep too. Glad I stumbled into her again tonight, was becoming concerned. 

" We'll do whatever you want us to do, Potter.", I respond as I allow her to lead me upstairs. We part ways after an intense kiss on the top step. Following Bessie to Jo's room, we quickly set the cot up and toss a pillow and blanket on. Heading back downstairs, I help Bess make popcorn and grab a few sodas for Joey and myself. I'm not going to pressure her about where we stand. I'll do my best to make this all simple as possible for her. How could I ever ask Potter to choose between Dawson and our friendship? Furthermore, how could Leery? Does he honestly think forcing Joey into a decision is going to work in his favor? ...

" Now that I have you alone, Pacey, what's your plan?", inquires Bess with an arched eyebrow in my direction. What's my plan? For what? I'm not going to strategize the best way to steal Joey away from Dawson. I'm not like him. If Jo decides that I am the one she wants then great. But I am not about to think up a grand gesture to tip the odds in my favor. Right now, my only goal is to make all of this easier for Potter. That's it, that's all I care about. From what I can see? Not much of a decision for Joey to make. Given how affectionate she's been towards me the past hour? Fairly certain I'm the one she wants to be with.

" My plan? ...For what, exactly?", I wonder out loud though I'm fairly sure I already know the answer. All that I'm going to do is find subtle ways to remind Joey of what she'll be missing. That's it. That is my entire plan to sweep Potter off her feet. Might not sound like much, what else can I do? I'm not about to make her decision any harder than it needs to be. Besides, Jo is her own person. She can make her own choices and I'll respect whatever they might be. 

Glancing up from putting a sheet on the cot, Bessie arches an eyebrow in my direction," Be serious, Witter. You and I both know you know what I'm referring to. What are you going to do to show my sister you're the one she should be with?" 

Scratching at the back of my neck, I breathe a heavy sigh," If you're suggesting I devise some grand gesture to show her I'm the right guy? Bess, you and I both know that's not what your sister wants or needs. Would you like to know what my plan is? Being there for Joey when she needs me to be, caring about her, listening to her, and what she wants. ...Finding smalls ways to tell Jo that I love her, that's my plan." 

" Know what, Pacey? My sister will be lucky to end up with a guy like you. I'm going to bed before Alexander wakes up. Tell Joey, I'll have Bodie make us all pancakes in the morning. Night Witter.", reveals Bessie with a knowing nudge to my side. With a proud grin, I say goodnight while kicking out of my socks and shoes. At least Bess knows that I'm right in my presumption. The last thing Potter wants is me standing outside her bedroom window with a boom box and roses let alone Dawson and I fighting for her affection. She's never been the type of girl that would want that sort of attention. Walking over to Joey's shelf of books, I search for one we could read later. Before long, my eyes land on Louisa May Alcott's Little Women, and I grab it down without hesitation. Knowing this is Jo's favorite book is one way to let her know that I care. ...


	8. Lost in revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacey and Joey story

Chapter 8 

(Bessie's thoughts) 

Just when I'm about to lecture Pacey on how to win my sister over, he reminds me it's not necessary. Joey has never asked for a grand gesture, nor would she want one. His idea is best, letting Jo know he cares is important. Never really understood why she liked Dawson to begin with. The guy all but forgot she existed when Jen came along and that was before they began dating. Even when they were together, the two didn't seem right as a couple. Not to mention they didn't last very long either. 

Pacey has been silently pining for Joey for a while. His way of winning her over is more likely to work than Dawson's. Listening to what Joey wants and needs is the way to her heart. Seeing how he has always been there for in the past? I know he'll do whatever is needed to keep my sister by his side. If Witter were any other guy, I wouldn't allow him to stay the night. But since I know he is respectful, I don't mind if he does. The two of us just finished setting up the cot he will be sleeping on. Something tells me they're going to fall asleep reading to one another on it. 

(Joey's thoughts) 

Pacey is in love with me. I accidentally overheard him tell Bess while on my way to the shower. Hearing him admit this to her brought tears to my eyes. They were happy ones thankfully. Truth is, I am fairly certain that I am in love with Pacey too. How could I not be, he is my oldest friend beside Dawson. All those years of us bickering and arguing...is it possible that was our way of flirting? Sort of makes me wonder how the two of us never got together sooner. 

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror in my towel, I comb my hair out. There is not a doubt in my mind now that Pacey is the right choice. While I'm well aware Dawson is not going to be happy with this, what else am I supposed to do? Witter is the one who makes me happy. He had his shot and now it's time to finally give Pacey his. The two of us should take a few days to ourselves before even worrying about how to deal with Dawson. 

It's amazing how well Pacey knows me. He's right, I don't want a grand gesture. All I want is for him to be there and cheer me up when I'm down. Safe to say that Pace knows me better than Dawson ever could. His first instinct when I took off? Call Bessie to see if I made it home safely and look for me. Something tells me that wasn't the case with Leery. Sure, he might have called but only because he probably felt bad. Pacey cares about me in a way Dawson never could and I like that. 

(Pacey's thoughts) 

Thank God Bess didn't give me the third degree. For a second I thought she was going to once we were alone. She merely wanted to know what my plan was to sweep Jo off her feet. In all honesty, I don't have one. Joey isn't looking for a grand romantic gesture. She has never been the type of girl to want that kind of attention on her. I'm not going to fight Dawson for her either. What good would that possibly gain me? 

My only plan is to be there for Potter whenever she needs me to be. If she needs someone to vent to? I'll listen. If she needs someone to cheer her up? I'll think of ways to make her laugh. If she needs someone to hold her while she cries? I'll be her shoulder to lean on. Finding small ways to let her know that I love her? That is my only plan and Bess agreed it's a good one. Dawson is the one who should be worried, not me. Joey has already made it clear I'm the one she wants. While she might not have said so with words, her actions towards me tonight give me all the confidence I need. 

Sitting up on the cot Bess and I set up, I glance at the clock. It is now shortly after midnight. Not too sure we'll get to watch that movie. But I did find the perfect book for us to read until we fell asleep. Soon as I saw it on her bookshelf, I grabbed it down. Little Women by Louisa May Alcott is only Joey's favorite book. She once told me it was one her mother would read to her some nights. Remembering this little fact? Is a great way to let Potter know I care. 

Glancing up when I hear Joey call my name, my jaw drops to the floor. Dressed in a tank top and pajama pants, Joey makes her way toward me. My heartbeat is pounding against my ribcage. Does she even know how incredibly beautiful she is tonight? Jo is a knockout without ever trying to be. No other girl could hold a candle to her. Sitting up in my spot, I make room for Joey beside me.


	9. Sweet talk, One that I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacey and Joey love story

Chapter 9 

(Joey's pov) 

" Hey Pace.", I greet with a shy smile on my face. He won't stop staring at me and I'm becoming self-conscious. Without a word, he invites me to sit beside him. Climbing into his arms instead, I hug his chest. This is where I need to be. Hearing how sweet Pacey can be? Only makes me more confident he's the guy I'm supposed to be with. He is taking the time to prove to me that he cares. Witter knows flowers and jewelry aren't the way to impress me and I'm so glad he does. 

" Joey, you're a dream come true. Do you know how often you take my breath away?", wonders Pacey with a look of admiration in his eyes. He knows how to make a girl blush. My cheeks flush red with embarrassment. Resting my head on his shoulder, I play with the buttons on Pacey's shirt. Right now, everything else doesn't matter. Nothing can upset or hurt me anymore tonight, not with Witter by my side. Whatever happens with Dawson is inevitable at this point. Worrying over what will or won't happen is worthless. 

" I'm already yours, Pace. No need to sweet talk me. ...What's this?", I question curiously when I notice a book by his side. Upon further examination, I realize it's Little Women. This is one of my all-time favorites, has been since I was a kid. My mother sometimes read it to me at night. This is her copy, before she passed away my mom had given it to me. Inscribed on the inside cover are the words, "I'll always be with you; love mom." Is this the book Pacey chose for the two of us to read tonight? It's as though he read my mind, how could Witter possibly have known this would be the book I'd chosen? Is it possible he's the one guy who knows me best? 

" Really? Just like that, Jo? Sure you don't want to take a few days to think about your answer? I wouldn't pressure you a bit if you did. It's the book I chose for us tonight, I remembered you telling me that it was your favorite because your mom would read it with you. Figured you might not want to watch a movie since it's so late.", confesses Pacey while placing an arm around my waist. Well, he wasn't wrong. I am getting sort of sleepy, we could read a few chapters before we both succumb to exhaustion. Does he want me to take a few days? Why? I'm only going to arrive at the same decision. Pacey is the one that I want to be with. If I am going, to be honest with myself, I've known this for a while. Maybe that is why I reacted the way I did when he kissed me. 

" Pace, I don't need time to think. I've known for a while that I wanted to be with you. That's probably why I flipped out that day when you kissed me. How could I not choose you? You know me better than Dawson ever could.", I remark with a gentle kiss to his cheek. While I understand his confusion, my mind is made up. Whatever happens with Dawson at this point is beyond our control. If he wants to end our friendships, that will be his loss. Bess is right though, if he cares about either of us, he'll come around eventually. Until then, the best thing Pacey and I could do is lay low. Shouldn't be too difficult for us to do considering there's less than a week left of school. Once summer break comes, Pace and I will probably spend most of our days out on his boat. 

Laughing to himself in amusement, Pacey hugs me close," You know, Dougie said the same thing. He told me if that kiss meant nothing to you then you never would have gotten so angry. Who would have thought he was right?" 

Taking the book from beside Pacey, I run my fingertips over the cover," Do you know my mom used to tease me about you? She always used to joke we secretly liked each other. Who would have known she'd be right?" 

" If we're going, to be honest, Jo, then you should know your mother was right. Growing up, I did like you. Being a boy who was supposed to think girls were gross though, I just never told anyone. Why else would I constantly taunt and tease you? Then when freshman year came and I realized you were into Dawson? That broke my heart a bit, Potter. There I was trying to catch your attention and you were too preoccupied to notice me.", reveals Pacey much to my surprise. Wow, he's liked me all this time and I never once noticed or considered him an option? What is wrong with me? Guess love is blind. None of this matters now of course. While it might have taken some time, we eventually found our way to one another. I'm not concerned with what Dawson thinks anymore. Jen spoke with Andie and while she'd been upset initially, she knows we never set out to hurt her. Would it kill Dawson to come to that same conclusion? 

(Pacey's pov) 

" Pacey...I never knew. How come you never told me?", questions Joey before peeking up at me with a look of confusion. When exactly was I supposed to tell you, Potter? When you were pining for Dawson? Before she ever liked him, I'd been mortified of telling Joey how I felt. At the time, I thought there was no way she wouldn't laugh in my face. Normally, I can take rejections without letting them get to me. But even back then, I knew a part of me loved Jo. Had she laughed and teased me? That would have completely crushed me. 

" I tried to a few times. The first time I'd gather up the courage, I became tongue-tied and kissed you instead. The second, I chickened out and offered to help you learn how to shift gears instead. The last time I'd tried? Well, you freaked out on me.", I answer honestly with absolutely nothing to hide. Everything I just told Potter? Was one hundred percent true. Now that all of this is finally out in the open, I can't help feeling as though a weight has been lifted from my chest. Currently, Joey is staring at me with a look in her eyes that I can't decipher. Glad that I finally got all of that off my chest, felt amazing. Why not put my whole heart out on the line? Joey needs to know I'm not going to drop her the second a bosomy blonde looks my way. 

" Think it's possible to love someone and not realize it, Witter?", asks Joey in a sleepy tone as we open Little Women and take turns reading aloud. Of course, I do. It take me how long to figure this out for myself? Unfortunately, by the time I had, Jo liked Dawson. Not much that I could have done. The thought of being laughed at, rejected, and ridiculed was not appealing. Believe it or not, Dawson asking me to watch over Joey was the worst thing he could have done. All this managed to do was bring up every feeling I ever felt for Joey. Bet if Leery knew that I secretly held a torch for Potter, he never would have asked me. 

Turning to the next page, I read a few paragraphs out loud before responding," Of course I do, Potter. Look at us? We're a perfect example. Something tells me if he knew how I felt for you? He never would have asked me to take care of you." 

Giving me her full attention now, Joey peeks up at me perplexed," He asked you to take care of me? So, what he traded me off like a baseball card to you, Pace?" 

" What? No, no. It wasn't like that, honest Jo. At the time, he couldn't be there for you and asked if I would be. That's all, I swear. You're not mad at me now, are you?", I ask in a rushed manner. Why? Why would I bring that up? Of course, Joey would be upset by this. God, I'm such an idiot sometimes I swear. Hope Potter isn't mad with me. All I was doing was being a good friend to both her and Dawson. What was I supposed to say when Dawson came to me? He wanted his space and asked me to look after Jo. I was doing what any good friend would have done. 

" With you? No, why would I be upset with you? All you were doing was being a good friend to me. Dawson is the one I'm angry at, how could he discard me so easily? Now that you and I are into one another, suddenly I'm an option for him again? He has no say in our relationship, Pacey, none at all. If anything, Dawson is the one who pushed the two of us toward one another. What did he honestly think was going to happen given the amount of time we've been spending together? Ugh, he makes me so angry Pacey.", vents Joey in pure agitation with a frustrated shake of her head. Wow, that was a close one. For a second, I thought Potter was going to ask me to leave. While I would have without argument, it would have crushed me. She is correct though, Leery is the one who pushed us toward one another. If it weren't for my loyalty to him as a friend? My feelings toward Jo would still be buried down deep. With both of us spending so much time together lately, it was only a matter of time before they came bubbling back to the surface. 

" Oh, thank God. For a second, I thought you were going to ask me to leave. You know, whether Dawson asked me to or not, I was always going to be there for you. Honest Jo, I saw how hard you took your break up with him. At the time, I'd been heart broke over Andie as well. Guess you could say I knew what you were going through.", I confess without hesitation. That is truth too. While I was hurting over my break up with Andie, I found myself wanting to be there for Potter. Misery loves company, that saying is true. Before Dawson had ever asked me, I'd been looking for ways to spend time with Joey. Part of me knew that she was hurting and wanted to be there for her. She is right, Dawson doesn't have any sort of say in our relationship. Potter and I going to be together whether he approves or not. 

" See? This is why I'm slowly falling in love with you, Pacey. You're always around when I need you most. It was never like that with Dawson, he's way too caught up with himself. I know that you would have, Witter. That alone is the number one thing I love about you.", observes Joey with a sleepy smirk taking over her features. My heart skips a beat at her confession. She is falling in love with me? Wow, those are the last words I expected to leave her lips. I'm not even sure Jo realizes what she just said. I certainly did and dear God, I hope she meant those words. My breath is caught in my throat and my heart pounding like a jackhammer. What should I do now? How do I react? Am I supposed to tell Potter that I love her too? It would be the truth, honestly. Before I say anything, I'll see if she even noticed her slip-up. No use giving myself false hope if she only meant as a friend.


	10. Disbelief and Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacey Joey love story

Chapter 10 

(Pacey's thoughts) 

She's in love with me? Josephine Lynn Potter is in love with me? This is only the greatest news that I have ever heard in my life. Sure, I know now that she likes and wants to be with me. But I never knew if Joey could ever love me in the same way that I did her. Was her little slip-up Jo's way of telling me that she loves me too? Currently, I have no clue whether she meant as a friend or the way I feel for her. The last thing I want is to force an answer from Potter. I don't want to risk her resenting me the way she currently does Dawson. 

Thinking back, it's possible Jo's had feelings for me for a while. Why else would she have acted the way she had after finding out my hypothetical inquiry wasn't so hypothetical? Jen had it right all along. It was that night that I realized those feelings I'd once buried for Potter had found their way back to the surface. Since that night is when I'd made a conscious choice to actively pursue Joey. Unfortunately, it wasn't long after she began dating that guy AJ. Man, I resented that guy. He had Jo and could hardly ever make time to see her. 

The afternoon when I drove her up to Boston, my jealousy couldn't help but seep out. At the time, I could tell Joey was becoming irritated but I couldn't help myself. Here she was off for what was supposed to be a romantic weekend with a guy that wasn't me. All because I couldn't gather up the courage to tell Potter how I felt for her. Ironically, later that same night I was finally given my opportunity and I leaped at it. 

Having found me at a loss for words when Joey confessed I'd been the first person she thought to call? Before I could restrain myself otherwise, my hands were on either side of Joey's face and I kissed her. Let me tell you, I put everything that I had into that kiss. The jolt of electricity that ran through me as my lips met Potter's...that was something I had never felt before in my life. I know for a fact that Jo felt it too, for a brief second I saw it in her eyes. Maybe that is why she reacted the way she had, maybe she was terrified at thought of liking me. 

If that were the case, I could understand that completely. For all I know, maybe deep down Joey knew she was attracted to me and only never made a move because of Dawson. Why should his friendship be the deciding factor though? For a long time, it was for me as well. Even back in Freshman year, before I made my move the first time, I felt as though I needed to ask his permission. Funny thing is, at the time, they weren't even dating! Leery had been trying to win Jen back. Why I had been concerned with stepping on his toes back then is beyond me. ** 

Hearing Jo say those three little words could not have made me happier. But now I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. Should I say them back? Does Potter even realize what she said to me? I don't want to make a big deal out of this, but I'm not sure what to do or say. What if I don't say it back and Jo was silently hoping I would? ...oh, I know! I'll play dumb and pretend that I'm not sure that I heard Joey correctly! This is perfect! Then I'll know whether she meant the way I'm praying she did and whether or not to say, I love you, back. 

(Joey's thoughts) 

Holy crap, I just told Pacey Witter that I'm falling in love with him! What the hell was I thinking? I mean, I do, but it's way too early for me to be announcing it out of the blue. The words left my mouth before I knew what I was saying. Do I regret saying them? Not one bit. Except, now Pace is giving me a perplexed look that has me nervous. Thing is, after overhearing him all but tell Bess he loves me, I couldn't help myself. 

Those three words are ones I have never uttered to another person aside from my family. Those three little words have the power to change everything. Not once have I ever told Dawson that I loved him. The more I think about it, I'm not sure that I ever did. A huge part of me wanted to at one time. He messed all of that up the moment he rejected me and ended things. If I'm falling for Witter, why shouldn't I make this known? Having somebody love you is the greatest feeling in the world. When I heard him tell Bessie he loved me? Every single doubt I had about the two of us and our future together faded away. 

It was as though nothing else mattered anymore, you know? Fine, Dawson might not speak to use for a few weeks or months depending on how stubborn he is. Any fear I had about dealing with whatever fallout might come my way melted the moment I heard Pace say those words. The more I think about it, the more confident I am that uttering those words, accidentally or not, was the right choice. 

Why? Well, it's simple. Now, everything is out in the open. I know how Pacey feels, whether he knows it or not, and he knows how I feel. Still, there is the matter of him staring at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face. It's almost as though he isn't certain he heard me correctly. If I'm going, to be honest, it does make me a bit nervous. At the same time, it shouldn't. Witter and I have been friends with one another since before we could walk. We were bound to catch feelings and fall for eachother eventually. 

Had Dawson not wrecked my heart the way he did? There is a possibility he would have been the first guy I ever said those words to. One can't exactly rewrite history, let alone go back in time. Even if I could? I'm not all too sure that I would want to. Dawson was a jealous boyfriend, it's one of the reasons we broke up in the first place. He didn't like the idea of me spending so much time with Jack when he first moved to town. 

More than a few fights started over his envy of the amount of time we were spending together. Not exactly sure why it mattered, I never would have done anything to betray Dawson's trust. But he kept on pushing and it eventually drove us apart. Something tells me this isn't something that I'll ever have to worry about with Pacey. If ever I see a hint of doubt in his eyes, I'll simply remind Pace that I chose him. At the end of the day, he will always be the one I want to be with. 

At this point, I'm not sure if Pacey heard me. I was sort of rambling a bit. Maybe he thought I said those words but isn't quite sure? It would explain the blank look in his eyes. If he asks me if he heard me right, should I say that I'm falling in love with him? While, yes, he did all but admit to loving me to my sister...Pacey doesn't know I heard him. What if he's not ready to voice those thoughts out loud to me? Here I am merely blurring them without a second thought. Ugh, I wish that I knew what to do right now.


	11. Witter's nerves vs Potter's secret, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Love

Chapter 11 

Pacey's pov 

" What was that, Jo?", I ask as I do my best to feign bewilderment. Sure, I might know exactly what she said. Potter doesn't need to know this though. More than anything, I need to know whether or not she meant to say, I love you to me, or if it was a mere slip-up. Part of me wants to tell her how deeply I feel the same way. Another part is all but terrified to. It would kill me if Joey were to say she didn't mean it in that way. At least by playing dumb, I can figure out whether I should clue Joey in that the feeling is very much mutual. 

" What was what, Pace?", wonders Joey before curling up in my arms. What was what? Seriously? Now, I know for a fact that she knows what I'm talking about. Why is Potter pretending that she doesn't? Is she embarrassed? Did she not mean those words in the way I'm hoping she did? Did she mean what she said just not to be spoken aloud just yet? God, it is moments like now that I wish I could read Joey's mind. How am I supposed to know if I should say, I love you too? 

" N-nothing, I just thought that I heard you say that you...you know...", I stammer nervously over my words, unable to finish my sentence. By now, Joey is looking at me like I have three heads. Oh crap, what the hell am I supposed to do now? Do I just laugh it off and say nevermind? No! What if I did and wound up hurting Potter in the process? That is the last thing I want to do. Why does this have to be so complicated? All I have to do is ask Joey if she meant that, I love you, in the way, I'm praying she does. It is that simple and yet here I am completely tongue-tied. 

(Joey's pov) 

" No, I don't know. Are you alright, Witter? You're all nervous, stuttering, and...well, to be honest, a little pale. What's wrong?", I inquire with an eyebrow arched in confusion. By now, I'm just as anxious as he is. While part of me is confident in his uneasy demeanor, another is every bit as mortified as he is. I'm not an idiot, I know telling somebody you love them changes everything. While I'm pretty sure he feels the same way, a little reassurance wouldn't hurt. Come on, I just unknowingly laid it all out on the line for Pacey. Were he to say otherwise...my heart would be shattered beyond repair. 

" I'm fine, Potter. It's just, well I thought that I heard you say that you were falling in love with me. If you did, it caught me completely off guard is all.", answers Pacey in a careful manner almost completely uncertain of himself. It's almost sweet how nervous he is about all of this. Makes me feel a little less uncertain about whether or not he truly feels the same for me. Not knowing what else to do, I take a few minutes to gather up my courage. By now, I'm pretty confident that said emotion is mutual. This said it hasn't stopped the butterflies from forming in the pit of my stomach, my palms from sweating, and my heart from fluttering. This is something that I have never felt before in my life. It's both amazing and scary as hell at the same time. Is this what true love feels like? 

" Can I tell you a secret, Pacey?", I all but whisper at this point. Not sure why I'm whispering, yet here I am. Thing is, I'm not sure if telling Witter I overheard his conversation with Bessie is a good idea. The last thing I want him to think is that I was eavesdropping. That's not the case at all, I was merely making my way to the bathroom. His words managed to stop me in my tracks.  
There I stood, just out of sight, frozen at the top of the steps. At first, I swore that I'd misheard him. Upon listening to my sister's response? I knew that wasn't the case. At that moment, my heart felt so light and free of burden and I couldn't help the smile that crept its way across my face. 

(Pacey's pov) 

" Of course, Joey. By now you should know that you can tell me anything.", I respond gently. Never do I want Potter to think there's something she can't tell me. If we're going to be in a relationship with one another, I want us to be honest. That way there is no room for doubt or uncertainty. If ever Jo needs to confide in me about anything, I want her to know that I'm here to listen. By now, she's taken hold of my hand in hers. Joey's skin is smooth and soft like velvet. Her hand? It fits perfectly into mine, sort of like a missing puzzle piece that's finally been found. 

" Swear to me that you won't get mad first, Pacey? ...Please?", pleads Joey in a low voice, her eyes refusing to meet mine. Not knowing what else to do, I place light kisses on Potter's forehead and cheek. This serves its purpose in comforting her, before long, I feel Joey's face nuzzled into my shoulder. God, how I love having her in my arms like this. Our proximity is putting my senses into overload. At this point, all that I can think about is kissing little miss Josephine Potter senseless. 

" Of course, I promise, Joey. Nothing you can say right now will make me upset with you. ...You know, unless you're having second thoughts about the two of us that is. ...Your not, right?", I nearly panic though I do my best to remain calm. While I doubt that is the case, part of me can't help but wonder if all of this is too good to be true. Seriously, in what world would a girl like Joey Potter be seen in public with well...me? This girl is amazing, funny, smart, quick-witted, not afraid to speak her mind, and strong-willed. Joey could be with just about anyone that she wanted. Sort of hard to imagine that I'm truly the one she wants. Almost seems like a dream to me at the moment. 

(Joey's pov) 

Biting down on my bottom lip, I bring my eyes to meet Pacey's finally," No, it's nothing like that Pacey, I swear. It's just...well when I was making my way towards the bathroom earlier to shower...I overheard your conversation with Bessie. While I wasn't trying to listen in on purpose, I did and your words caught me completely off guard. Before you say anything else, I want you to know that it wasn't a slip-up that I said. Pacey, you should know that I meant what I said and that's the truth." 

Letting out a loud sigh of relief, I watch as a goofy smirk emerges across Pacey's features," Potter, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Just so we're clear, I meant every last word you heard me confess to your sister. I love you, Josephine Lynn Potter. Part of me thinks maybe I always have." 

" I love you too, Pacey J. Witter. Now that this is all cleared up, think we could go to sleep now? I'm beyond tired.", I all but yawn a little too sleepily. Thankful when Pace closes the book we'd both been reading, I watch as he stands to place it back on the shelf. He then unfolds back the blankets on my bed and gestures for me to climb under them. With a mere shake of my head, I grasp hold of Pacey's hand in mine. With a tired smile, I lightly tug him back down beside me. Wasting no time, I crawl back into his arms happily and pull the blanket Bess gave him over the two of us. 

(Pacey's pov) 

" You sure Bess won't throw a fit if we fall asleep beside one another, Potter?", I voice out loud filled with uncertainty. The last thing I would ever want is for Bess to think she couldn't trust me alone with her sister. Contrary to what Dawson might think, I'm not simply trying to sleep with Joey. For one, I know for a fact that she's not that type of girl. Secondly, I genuinely care about Jo. Thirdly, well, I don't want her to think there is any pressure to have sex. Because there isn't, not even in the slightest. I'll be perfectly fine waiting however long it takes for Joey to be comfortable taking that next step. Hell, I only have three sisters. I'm well aware that sex is a huge decision for anyone let alone Joey to make. 

" No, of course not. Pacey, I trust you and so does Bessie. Besides, how many times have we fallen asleep sitting up in my bed watching movies together late at night? If she never said anything then, why should tonight be any different?", reasons Joey while making herself comfortable in my arms. Sitting up in my spot, I lean my head back against the wall. Closing my eyes for a few minutes in content, I can't help grinning to myself. Man, I have got to be just about the luckiest guy in the world. There is no denying this, I mean, come on. Joey is well beyond beautiful. She is the sort of girl that gives a fellow butterflies without even trying. I'm not even going to lie, sometimes I lose my train of thought when I'm around Potter. All reason simply goes right out the window. 

" Guess maybe you're right, Joey. Close your eyes, I'll be right here when you wake. I'm not going anywhere, I promise.", I reassure with a kiss to Potter's forehead. Waiting for Jo to settle in my arms, I wait for her to close her eyes and drift off. Within minutes she's fast asleep with her head on my shoulder. Not ready to call it a night just yet, I decide to stay up for a bit longer and simply watch Joey sleep. Not sure what I did to deserve a girl like Potter, but I'm not letting her go. I'm not going to be an idiot like Dawson and blow things.


	12. Summer Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Love

Chapter 12 

( A week or so later) 

(Jen's pov) 

" Hey Joey, Pacey. Wait up, will you?", I call after the two of them. It's the last two days of school and those two have made themselves scarce. The other day, I asked Dawson if he's talked to either of them since. He mentioned running into Joey a few days back. Those to wound up having a big blowout that left Potter fairly upset. I remember seeing the poor girl take off in tears after they both had it out. Honestly, I don't know what Dawson's problem is. He spent almost the entire year giving himself space from Joey. Now that she wants to be with Pacey all of a sudden he cares? Get real. 

" Hey Jen, sorry. We're just trying to get out of here before either of us have another run-in with Dawson.", greets Pacey while giving me a light hug, I happily return the gesture. Glancing at the two of them, I notice Joey's hand clasped in Pacey's. Wow, this is shocking. Are the two of them an item now? Since when? This explains why the two of them have made themselves scarce over the last few weeks. Probably afraid to deal with Dawson, honestly. Couldn't say that I blame them after the way he initially reacted. Jo told me that he all but called her malicious. Meanwhile, Pacey mentioned he all but accused him of only wanting to sleep with Potter. 

" Yeah, to be honest, I don't blame you. The two of you know that Andie understands at least, right? She was upset at first, but Jack and I talked with her.", I inform with a smile to let them know I hold no judgment. How could I? I'm practically the one who gave those two the gentle shove they needed. Had I not clued Pacey into the fact that he and Jo liked one another, he never would have made his move. Hell, I didn't expect him to wait as long as he had. Guess he was waiting for the perfect opportunity. By the time I had knocked sense into him, Joey had begun seeing some college guy. To say that Pacey despised A.J would be a vast understatement. He flat out could not stand the guy and had no problem voicing this. 

" We weren't sure at first, but Jack did mention the both of you had spoken with her.", responds Joey while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Not difficult to see why Pacey fell for her so hard and quick. Sometimes, I just don't get it. After Dawson and I broke up, he finally took notice of Joey. While the two hadn't lasted very long, he had no issue overreacting about these two. Leery will get zero sympathies from me. What did he expect? He made it fairly clear that he wanted his space. Did Dawson think asking Pacey to spend time with Jo wouldn't eventually backfire? 

Tossing a few books in my backpack, I slam my locker shut," So, what? Are the two of you a thing now?" 

Wrapping his arm securely around Joey's waist, Pacey hugs her close," We're trying to keep a low profile about everything...but yeah, I guess you could say that." 

" Pacey and I are talking about sailing the Cape for a week or so during the summer.", informs Joey with a beaming smirk of content lighting up her face. God, look at her. This is the first time in a while that I've seen either of them look this happy. The only person who could burst their bubble of joy would be Dawson. Thankfully, he left just before the last period for a dentist appointment. He is still bitter about these two. Wish that he would grow up and get over himself. Did he seriously expect Joey to sit around and wait for him? 

(Pacey's pov) 

" Oh, no. We're not just talking about it, we're going, Potter. ...Right?", inquires Pacey as he glances down at her with an eyebrow raised. Oh, that sounds like it should prove to be a fun trip. A week or two out of Capeside is exactly what the two of them need. A little much-needed distance between the two of them and Dawson is exactly what they need. Why spend all summer in Capeside with him giving them dirty looks whenever their paths cross? Maybe I could talk to Jack and Andie into a small road trip. 

" Of course we are, Pace. It will be fun. We're leaving by the weekend. I had to promise Bess that we wouldn't be gone more than a week or so. She's hoping we'll get slammed at the B&B this summer. Pacey and I volunteered to help out as much as we could once we got back.", confides Joey while kissing my hand sweetly. While she was washing up the other night, I asked Bess if she wanted extra help this summer. Lately, I have been putting away my extra cash in a savings account. This way wherever Jo goes to college next fall, I can be close by. I mean, let's be realistic, my grades are ok. But to get into a really good school, they should be a lot better. I'm not too optimistic about getting into a good college. But even if I don't, there are trade schools all over Boston or wherever Potter decides to go. With the extra cash, I'll be putting aside, I'll at least be able to afford a nice apartment wherever Joey winds up. 

(Jen's pov) 

" Sounds like the two of you will have a fun summer sailing. Is there a send-off gathering in the making?", I question as the three of us make our way out into the parking lot and towards Joey's pickup truck. Her shifting skills must have improved if she's driving these days. Looks like those lessons that Pacey gave Jo must have paid off. I remember him telling me how after our Valentine's day from hell, he made his way over to Joey's the next morning. At the time, he had intended to lay it all on the line. Unfortunately, he had lost his nerve by the time Potter answered the door in her pajamas. 

Opening the passenger door for me, Pacey steps aside and waits for me to climb in," Well, there's nothing official. But Bess is making a nice dinner for us tomorrow night if you and the other's wanted to come by. There's going to be plenty of food, she insisted we invited all of you over. What are you doing Jen, you want to come hang out with Jo and me while we watch Alexander for an hour or so?" 

Climbing into the middle of Joey's truck, I let out an amused chuckle," Oh, are the two of you on baby duty and in need of company? Sure, I'll come over Witter. Truthfully, I'd been hoping to catch up with the two of you these last few days." 

" Sorry about that, Jen. We didn't mean to disappear the way we had. Pacey and I have sort of been keeping to ourselves, less drama.", pipes in Joey while inserting her key into the ignition and starting the engine. Before long we're slowly making our way through the streets of capeside. Every once in awhile Pacey instructs Jo on when to shift gears. Remarkably, we only stall out once or twice. Her driving has had a huge improvement no thanks to Witter. I remember how angry and frustrated Joey would get whenever Dawson attempted to teach her. He was never able to keep his patience after she'd stalled a few times. Pacey though? He always kept his cool and encouraged Jo to keep trying.

(Pacey's pov) 

" Yeah, we've kind of just been hanging out at Potter's. If you're ever looking for us your best bet would be to check there. So, what? Are we ordering Chinese or heating leftovers for dinner, Jo? I've got money for us to order in if you're tired of eating chili and lasagna.", offers Pacey when we pull up the dirt path to Joey's finally. Oh, if they're having Chinese for dinner, I'm staying for that. Considering that I kind of skipped out on lunch, food is sounding pretty good. Wondering if Joey would mind letting me heat a small plate of lasagna to hold me over. Doubt that she will, I'm here to keep these two company. I don't mind helping out with Alexander, he's a little riot. 

" Oh, if we're taking a vote, I'm feeling Chinese. I've even got ten dollars to toss in Pacey. Not sure about either of you, but I'm seriously craving pork fried rice and an eggroll", I voice out loud as my stomach growls in agreement. Laughing to herself, Joey offers to heat me a plate of lasagna before I ever ask. Sitting at the counter with a glass of milk, I happily dig in. Man, this is good. Ugh, I haven't had Bodie's cooking since we all pretended to be guests at the B&B when that critic Fred Fricky came to town. Those pancakes were some of the best that I'd ever had. Pacey told me after we'd all left, he came back to take care of the furnace debacle. He'd been about to head out when he stumbled upon Potter asleep on the couch. Witter said he laid a blanket over her, sat by the fireplace, and watched her sleep until he fell asleep himself. According to Grams, that's the test of whether you love someone. 

" Sure let's have Chinese, I'm sick of leftovers. Keep your money, Jen, we'll pay for dinner. I'm going to let Bess know, that I'm home so she and Bodie can go out for date night. Tonight is their anniversary so I volunteered to watch Alexander for a few hours.", admits Joey before disappearing inside. Pacey is just about to follow suit when I tug his shirt sleeve. Turning his head to glance back at me, I ask him to hold up for a few minutes. Figuring that I probably want to talk with him, Pacey gives a slight nod of his head. Sitting on the front steps to Joey's porch, I make sure she's not within earshot before I begin questioning him. It's been a while since the two of us last caught up. I've been meaning to have a talk with Witter for a while now.


	13. Combined thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Love

Chapter 13 

(Joey's thoughts) 

Looks like Jen is hanging out with Pacey and I while we babysit tonight. She caught up with the two of us as we were leaving school. Guess she wanted to check in and see how we were doing. The two of us have been keeping to ourselves the last week or so. Can you blame us though? Dawson made it clear that if I wanted to be with Pacey, our friendship was over. While he might not have said those exact words to me, he all but did to Pacey. 

After the hell of that day and another blow up that Pace had with Dawson? We both just wanted to keep to ourselves and not deal with anymore crap. Bess has told me how Dawson's called for me a few times and even stopped by once. Thankfully, the few times I was home with Pacey and he had, she told him that I was out. While I know that we can't both avoid him forever, it is nice not having to deal with him for now. Sooner or later, I just know one of us is bound to cross paths with Dawson. 

Whenever one of us does, I hope it's Witter and not me. The last thing I want is to have another fight with Dawson. Where did it get us the first time? Nowhere. If he is going to make a big deal out of things and be a baby? Then I would rather not deal with him. Who knows, maybe when fall comes, Dawson will have had time to think things over. Until then? He is not someone that I'm gonna go out of my way to spend time with. I mean, come on. Why should I have to feel bad for following my heart? 

Did I ever once give Dawson a hard time when he wanted time apart and space? No, I gave both to him. How is it so hard for him to do the same with me? If I could understand he wanted a little distance between us and to see what or who else was out there, why can't he do the same? Is that asking too much of him? Because I don't think that it is. This last week or so with Pacey has been amazing. 

Lately, he has been extra sweet towards me. Like yesterday, for absolutely no reason at all, Pace brought me soup that he had made from scratch. Who does that? At first, I was hesitant to taste his culinary skills. But eventually, he persuaded me and boy am I glad that he did! Who knew Witter could cook? That split pea soup that he made was quite possibly the best I have ever tasted. In return, I made Pacey promise to let me cook for him one day soon. He then joked that the fire extinguisher was under the sink. We both may have laughed, but I made a point of slapping him on the chest. 

(Jen's thoughts) 

Finally was able to catch hold of the elusive Joey and Pacey. Those two have somehow managed to slip under everyone's radar the last week or so. Witter readily admitted that they had been trying to keep a low profile. Can't say that I blame either of them. Dawson didn't exactly take too well to the notion of them being into one another. He gave poor Joey a hard time. So much that she made up a lie just to get away. 

Witter told me that when he stumbled upon her later that night? Joey's eyes had been red and puffy from crying. All he wanted to do was make sure she was alright while Dawson only cared about himself. Sort of can't imagine Joey crying, never really saw her. While I have seen Jo upset, I haven't seen her in tears. God willing, I never will either. The two of us have become good friends over the last few years. There was a time when Potter despised me for the mere fact that I was with Dawson. 

Those days are in the past for the two of us, thank God. Over the last year or so, Potter and I have become close friends. I'm so glad too, I didn't like how the two of us never used to get along. That is all in the past now. We hang out together whenever we get the chance these days. Sort of why I am glad that Jo and Pace both invited me over tonight. Kind of missed spending time with both of them. I'm so glad that they finally found one another. 

Pacey has only been silently pining for Joey the last three or four months. Since before valentine's day, I would say...maybe even before then. I confronted him after the whole ordeal with them taking dance lessons thing. For a second I was upset that he couldn't admit to liking Joey. Once I pointed this out to him, Pacey could no longer deny his feelings for Joey. Sadly for him, she had been seeing that guy A.J. at the time. By then he was simply biding his time. 

Eventually, Witter made his move. Initially, when he had kissed Joey, she flipped out. Eventually, she realized that she had feelings for him too. Ever since? Those two have been almost inseparable. I'm glad that they found one another. Wish that Dawson were too. When he found out about Pacey and Joey? Leery practically gave Joey an ultimatum, his friendship, or Pacey. How is that fair? It's not. Hence why these two have been keeping their distance. If I know Joey, and I do, she probably wanted to keep her distance until Dawson calmed down. Honestly, I'm not sure he ever will. 

Why should he give a damn? Dawson is the one who wanted space to begin with, not Joey. How can he be upset that she eventually fell for Witter? Those two have been on a crash course towards one another since the day they met. Why else would Witter make it a point to tease Jo mercilessly? If Dawson wanted to be with Joey then he never would have ended things. Nor would he have made it a point to distance himself from her life the way he had. The way that I see it? Leery has no reason to feel so betrayed. 

Those two could have easily snuck around behind his back. Had they? There's no way Dawson would have found out. Is this what they did? No. Joey and Pacey both wanted to be upfront and honest with him. They had every intention of telling Dawson they were into one another. Unfortunately, neither of them had the chance. That's mostly my fault. Dawson had come over wanting to talk and I sort of let the cat out of the bag by mistake. At the time, I thought Pacey had already spoken to him. He did ask Doug to watch Buzz for a few hours while he ran a few errands. Regardless, Dawson did not have to react the way that he did. It was just completely uncalled for.  
  
(Pacey's thoughts) 

Thank God that it was only Jen trying to flag us down after the last period. For a second, when she called our names, I was sure Dawson was with her. That wasn't the case and boy was I relieved. After the last bickering match I had with Leery, I'm just done. If he is going to hold a grudge against Joey and me for following our hearts? Well, that's on him then and not either of us. We shouldn't feel as though we need to hide our relationship. Neither of us has done anything wrong. 

Potter and I had every intention of telling Dawson that we wanted to be together. Thing is, we never got the chance. Jen let the cat out of the bag before either of us had the opportunity. He took things way out of proportion. If he had an issue, all he had to do was say so. Would it have stopped Jo and me from seeing one another? No, can't say that it would have. At the end of the day, we're able to make our own choices. Dawson is either going to get over things or lose two lifelong friends due to stubbornness. 

If the latter turns out to be the case, that is not our fault. Do I want to still be friends with Dawson? Of course, we've known one another for a long while. At the same time, I'm not going to apologize for something I couldn't control. Nor should I have to in the first place. Joey is the only girl that I want to be with. She is smart, funny, outspoken, quick-witted, kind, caring, and beautiful. Part of me was always attracted to Potter. Even when we were kids. 

God, when we were kids, I remember chasing her around all the time. It didn't matter if we were at school, the playground, or her house, mine or Dawson's. Tormenting Joey was one of my favorite activities. She resented me for this too. Looking back, I think all my taunting and teasing was me saying that I liked her. They do always say that you tease the ones you love. There is certainly truth to that statement and my friendship with Joey growing up is proof. Sparring with Jo will never grow old. 

Both of us still enjoy bickering with one another. Just the other day, I was joking with Joey about how Alexander was giving her a hard time about going to sleep. She had been trying to put him to bed for a half hour and he just wasn't having it. Naturally, I suggested we both lie down with him until he fell asleep. Joey didn't want to because Alexander would always crawl into her arms and she'd wind up stuck. After about another half hour of trying to get the little guy to sleep and us arguing? Jo eventually caved. 

Sure enough, just as I had predicted, within minutes he finally gave in and dozed off. As Potter suspected, Alexander had crawled into her arms. This wasn't an issue though, I was able to carefully roll him into my arms and place him in the crib. When both of us were back in her room, I had to tease Joey about how I'd been right. Not one to lose an argument graciously, Potter quickly shut me up with what had to be the best kiss on my life. When we weren't peeking in on Alexander, Jo and I were reading Little Women. Sure we'd started the book over a week ago, but we've only gotten through a few pages a night. This is mostly since one of us would pass out while the other was reading.


	14. Jen checks in, there's my sweet girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Chapter 14 

(Jen's pov) 

" So, now that Potter's inside...how have the two of you been, Pacey? You can tell me the truth. I'm not going to say anything, I promise.", I assure him with a genuine look of concern shining in my eyes. He has to be over the moon that Joey decided she wanted to take a risk on him. She could have just as easily been afraid to jeopardize her friendship with Dawson. To look at these two together though? They look as though they're finally happy for the first time. I'm glad, they deserve to be. At the same time, putting their friendship on the line with Leery couldn't have been an easy choice to make. Especially not for Joey, I'll bet anything she must have been torn about whether or not to follow her heart. 

" Oh, you mean like you promised not to say anything to Dawson? No, I'm just messing that wasn't your fault. We waited too long to confront him. Do you want the truth? Things are just now starting smooth over. This last week or so has been a rollercoaster of emotions, especially for Potter.", reveals Pacey with a shake of his head. Man, I feel for the guy. It couldn't have been easy for him to realize he had feelings for Joey. Especially knowing that she and Dawson had a past together. While they might not have dated long, he still thinks that he has some sort of claim on Potter. Hate to say it but even when we were dating, I realized how self-centered Dawson could be. His good qualities paled in comparison that much is certain. 

" It might not be my fault, but I still feel bad. But no really, whatever you say right now is between us. Wow, so I take it Jo was upset with how Dawson reacted? I would have been too, he was a jerk. Not that it matters, but why did you both wait so long to talk with him?", I ask after a slight pause. If it were me? I would have pulled Dawson aside after Pacey made his move the first time. Well, it probably would have been better for him to just tell Leery how he felt for Potter, to begin with. The two of them all but keeping things a secret while they figured out what was going on between them was a huge mistake. All that did was make Dawson feel as though they had betrayed his trust. Which, wasn't the case at all. It's not as though they were off screwing. For Christ's sake, Joey is still a Virgin. 

" Jen, it was bad for a while. When I found Potter that night by chance? Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy because she'd been crying. I've walked in on Jo bawling her eyes out a few times and it breaks my heart. It was never our intention to wait this long. The only reason we had was that Joey was afraid of how Dawson would react. Turns out she had every reason to be.", confides Pacey with a frustrated shake of his head. Huh, can't say that I blame Joey. She wasn't wrong, Dawson blew things out of proportion for no reason other than jealousy. Want to know what I find funny? Last fall Pacey and I had a strictly physical arrangement. Mind you, it never amounted to anything more than making out. Do you think Dawson was furious when he found out? No, he could have cared less. Geez, Joey was more upset about that than he was. Of course, now it's a little more clear why. That's actually when I put two and two together for Witter and clued him in. 

Giving Pacey an encouraging nudge, I offer him a smile," Come on, Witter. Joey is a strong girl, she's going to bounce back if she hasn't already. Do you know what I think is messed up? Dawson could have cared less when he found out about our arrangement. The only one who seemed to care that night was Potter. What is it about her that guys just gravitate to?" 

Bursting into laughter with me, Pacey shakes his head in amusement," You know, I was thinking that same thing a few days ago. It's like you said, the two of us never would have worked because we're too much alike. This doesn't mean I don't think you're a knockout, Lindley." 

" Oh, well compliment accepted, Witter. No but seriously, what is it about Joey? Guys flock to her, you, Dawson, Jack before came out as being gay. What's her secret, Pace?", I tease as we both share another chuckle. Don't get me wrong, I think Joey is beautiful. But how does she have such a hold on guys? Jo has Dawson and Pacey vying for her affection. No guys ever made such a fuss over me. Well, fine. That's a lie, Dawson has twice. Once at the dance and another time at a carnival. His aggressive attitude will get him nowhere in his love life. Dawson will probably need to find this out the hard way, unfortunately. The guy has no intention of patching things up with Pacey. But he has been trying to do so with Joey to no avail. That girl knows how to make herself scarce when she wants to. 

" Anytime, doll. No offense Jen, but have you seen Joey? What guy wouldn't fall all over himself for a shot with her? For me? I always found it kind of hot when she would chew me out for messing with her. Joey's not afraid to speak her mind and I love that about her. Plus, well...Jo is the kind of beautiful that makes a guy nervous and gives him butterflies. Or, she does to me at least. Every damn time we're close or kiss.", reveals Pacey with a goofy grin on his face. Oh my God! He is truly in love with Joey, Witter's eyes practically light up when he talks about her. Wonder if I will ever find a guy that glows whenever my name is brought up. Pacey thinks he hit the jackpot with Joey, what he doesn't know is that she did too. Witter can be incredibly sweet and romantic when he wants to be. Hell, I remember how he surprised Andie and went to pick her up a day early from rehab. Given that gesture all but blew up in his face, that's just the sort of guy he is. When Joey was stressed about the B&B opening and Bessie considering taking a second mortgage on the house? Pacey took it upon himself to have a renowned travel critic come stay the night there. He has such a huge heart, I hope Potter never forgets this about him either. 

" I'm really glad you finally got the girl this time, Pace. Anyone with eyes can see how much you love Jo.", I remark with a playful shove to his shoulder. Letting out a chuckle when he happily returns the gesture, the two of us stand from our seats on the front steps. Neither of us ready to go inside just yet, we hang back and continue our conversation. We spend the next few minutes catching up and reminiscing. It's funny, I used to hate that my folks made me leave New York to come to live here. But now, I think it's one of the best things that ever could have happened. I've made some real lifelong friends out of Joey, Pacey, Dawson, Jack, and Andie. Don't get me wrong, I had friends in New York but all they managed to do was get me in trouble. These guys though? I don't know, I feel like these are worthwhile and lasting friendships that I'm so thankful for. 

" Thanks, now all I have to do is not do anything to screw things up.", jokes Pacey while kicking at the ground. Something tells me that's a thought that's been in the back of his mind for a while. Not sure there's anything he could do to ruin their relationship. Joey is one hundred percent smitten with him as much as he is with her. Can't say that I could ever see Pace cheating on Jo either. It's as though he only has eyes for her, no other girl registers on Witter's radar. The only one that could come between those two would be Dawson. Though, I pray that's never the case because then all three of their friendships would be ruined. 

Poking her head out the front door with Bess and Bodie not far behind her, Joey greets the two of us once more," Either of you going to come inside anytime soon or are we eating take out on the front porch with a troublesome toddler?" 

Stepping aside so Bess and Bodie can leave, the three of us say our goodbyes to them. Following Pacey inside, I take a seat on the couch before explaining," Sorry about that, Jo, that was my fault. Kind of wanted a chance to catch up with Pacey is all, hope you don't mind." 

" Of course not, feel free to take Witter off my hands for a day or two. I'm getting kind of sick of him, Jen.", teases Joey with a winķ before locking arms with Pacey. Watching as he wraps her in his embrace, I can't help wondering when I'll find my Pacey. Every girl needs at least one in their life. Joey should consider herself lucky, Witter wouldn't dream of breaking her heart. All he seems to wanna do is take care of Jo and make sure she's happy. These two are like a fairytale come true. Seriously, who falls for their childhood best friend? 

(Pacey's pov) 

" That's my sweet girl, Jo. Hey Bess, Bodie. Heard tonights your anniversary, don't rush back. The three of us will take care of the little guy.", I promise while picking Alexander up when he runs up and hugs my leg. She is just full of jokes these days. Joey knows full well that she'd miss me after about a day. Heck, we have four classes apart in school, and when we meet up at lunch? Jo all but tackles me with a hug. It's actually sort of funny, she can't weigh more than a hundred and ten pounds. The other day we were play fighting when she got the upper hand on me. I didn't mind too much and wasn't about to complain. To be fair, I secretly let Joey pin me. 

" You're a lifesaver, Pacey. Say why don't you and Jen stay the night and I'll cook us all breakfast in the morning. I'll make blueberry pancakes with eggs and bacon.", invites Bodie with a slap on my shoulder. Never will he hear me argue about being able to wake up beside Joey. Hell, I was hoping she would ask me to stay over. Tonight is going to be a fun night it looks like. The three of us are going to have a blast catching up and reminiscing over old times. It is almost a shame that Jack and Andie aren't here too. Though, I'm not sure how comfortable Jo and I would be with Andie over. While she's not mad that we're together and holds no ill feelings, things are naturally going to be awkward between us for a while. 

" Oh, I'm in. I'll just need to call Grams to let her know.", pipes in Jen while snatching herself a cookie from the kitchen. Nice, this will be fun staying up and watching movies. This is something Potter and I are in desperate need of. This last week or so, the two of us have either been hiding out here or on my boat. We have been keeping to ourselves lately. This isn't to say that if we run into Jen, Jack, or Andie that we won't stop and say hello. We do, but we're careful to keep the conversations short for fear of Dawson showing up and causing an issue.


	15. Fun night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Chapter 15 

(Joey's thoughts) 

Looks like Lindley and I are having an impromptu girls night with Pacey. Bodie just invited the two of them to stay over. I'm not about to complain, I could use a little human interaction. These last few days, Witter and I have gotten on one another's last nerve. While we may argue here and there, at the end of the day, I'm glad to be with him. After a rough day, I need Pace to coax a smile and laugh from me. That is one of the things he does best and I'm truly grateful for this. 

I'm kind of glad that Jen flagged the two of us down. These last few days, I have been in dire need of a little girl time. The fact that Pace and I have isolated ourselves from our friends recently is beginning to take its toll. This isn't to say that I'm sick of spending all of my time with Witter and Bessie at home. Though, it would be nice to get out and interact with others once in a while. Honestly, the thought of running into Dawson is an uneasy one for me. 

The last thing that I would ever want to do is have another heated argument with him. Our friendship is already on the rocks as it is. He doesn't have to be alright with the fact that I chose to be with Pacey. At the same time, I'm not going to allow myself to be unhappy for the sake of our friendship. Why should I? Bess and Pacey made an excellent point the other night. Yes, Dawson might be jealous and spiteful towards the both of us now...but in time those emotions will fade. 

If Dawson truly cares about me, he will understand that I did what was necessary to be happy for myself. When Andie found out that Pacey and I were into one another, she was hurt at first. Which is understandable, we're both her friends and Witter is her ex. This said, she realized that neither of us set out with the intent to cause her any heartbreak. One of the things he managed to cut a deep wound that he said to me? Hearing Dawson label me as being malicious. 

Is this something that he thinks I could be? Was this something that he merely spat out in the heat of the moment? Does he even know or give a damn how much his use of words has caused me pain and unwanted guilt? After our shouting match that night, I sat at the pier for a few hours sobbing my eyes out. Not only that night either, but there's also been a few where I cried myself to sleep. Pacey has been amazing at dealing with me when I fall apart too. 

(Pacey's thoughts) 

This is fixing to be quite a fun night indeed. Bodie urged both Lindley and me to stay the night. He offered to make everyone his famous blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I'm all but salivating at the mere thought. It will be nice for the three of us to catch up and joke about old times. Not to mention that Alexander is going to have a ball. Before Jen ever became a factor, I promised Jo that I would keep the little guy busy and play with him. Now he has two people to capture his attention. 

This said, to not step on Potter's last nerve, I should probably suggest we refrain from giving Alexander anything to bang on. I'd made the mistake a few nights ago and Joey nearly kicked me out. Probably didn't help that she already had a headache begin with. At the time, I didn't think it was a big deal since I'd been successful in keeping Alexander entertained. Luckily, I did at least succeed in tiring Alexander out. He was out like a light by nine o'clock and slept through the night. 

That was my saving grace with Joey. Had she not been able to get Alexander to sleep, fairly certain Jo was plotting to murder me in mine. It probably helped that I offered to bathe the tike and put him down to bed. Had I not? Potter would have thrown me out come bedtime. The two of us spent the rest of the night reading, that has become our thing. Lying in bed curled up with Joey in my arms as we take turns reading? Not going to lie, this is gradually becoming the highlight of my days. 

Lately, we switch between reading Moby Dick and Little Women though we're nearly done with the latter. Once Jo and I finish Little Women, I suggested we head to the library to pick out another book for us to start. My top two choices are Edgar Allen Poe's complete works and Louis Duncan's I Know What You Did Last Summer. Joey chose The Diary of a young girl and Shakespeare which I could get into. The two of us have our special nightly routine. 

My worst fear is Dawson coming along and ruining that. For sure he is going to find a way to come between us. It's not a question of when, it's more like how? Is there even a possibility of a chance of Dawson coming between Jo and me? The answer is, I don't know. I'd like to think that Potter and I are secure in our relationship. With Leery, you could never tell though. 

(Jen's pov) 

I'm so glad that I get to spend time with Joey and Pacey tonight. Those two are hard to catch hold of these days. They are very elusive when they want to be. Not that I blame them. They are probably afraid to bump into Dawson at this point. Can't say that I wouldn't be if I were them. After class, I was able to catch up with the two. Joey and Pacey invited me to help them babysit. Then once we got to Potter's? Bodie asked Witter and me to stay over. He wants to cook us all breakfast in the morning. 

This is going to be a fun and relaxed night. We're going to order in Chinese and watch a bunch of movies. Can't ask for more in a weekend than that. We're going to be able to reconnect and see how the other has been doing. Before today, I hadn't seen Joey or Pacey since the day we Christened his boat. That is actually when all of this finally came to ahead. Things have sort of calmed down since then, though Dawson has not made any attempt to connect with Pacey. He has tried to get hold of Joey a few times but was never successful. 

Pacey confided in me how Joey has been taking things a bit hard. Can't say that I wouldn't be I in her position. Somehow Jo managed to wedge herself between Pacey and Dawson. This is the last thing she ever wanted. Unfortunately, you don't exactly get to choose who you fall for. The only one that is being stubborn and childish at this point is Leery. When he found out that those two were into one another, he gave Joey an ultimatum. 

Why on earth Dawson thought that would be a good idea is beyond me. All he did was push Jo even further away. Pacey handled all of this fairly well, I must say. Once Joey took off that day, his first instinct was to make sure she'd gotten home alright. He never had any intention of trying to manipulate Potter into picking him over Dawson. This notion alone, I think, is what sort of drew Joey in Pacey's direction. The two of them just look like they're meant to be together. Not only that Joey's face kind of lights up whenever he walks into the room. It is the same with Pacey too, his attention immediately turns to her whenever Potter walks into a room. 

(Bodie's thoughts) 

It is so refreshing to see Joey and Pacey slowly being able to reconnect with their friends. They brought home Jen to help them take care of Alexander. Naturally, I invited both of them to stay over so I can cook breakfast for us all in the morning. Joey could use a little human interaction currently. This last week or so has been hell for her. When Dawson found out about her and Pacey, he lost it. Sadly, this is exactly why Jo was so hesitant about telling him in the first place. 

Where Dawson got off reacting the way he had, I will never figure out. Is he not the one who chose to part ways with Joey. He was the one who'd wanted space. Now that she has shone an interest in Pacey, he suddenly wants to be with her again? Come on, where does this guy get off? Furthermore, did he seriously think forcing Jo to pick between him or Pacey was going to work in his favor? All Dawson managed to do was send Joey running right into Witter's arms. 

Since all of that went down, Joey and Pacey have made it a point to keep to themselves. Most nights when Pacey isn't crashing here, Joey is asking if she could stay over on his boat. Bess and I trust both of them not to betray our trust. There have been a few times where I heard Pace reassure Jo that he's not only with her for sex. Bess and I have set ground rules for the both of them, don't get me wrong. Whenever Pacey stays over we make them keep the bedroom door cracked. 

When Jo stays on his boat, one of us reminds them that we could just as easily stopover at any time. I've only really done so once or twice. Bess and I aren't too worried about Joey breaking the rules we've set for her. Pacey has more than proven himself trustworthy. How many times has he come to the rescue whenever Joey was in a jam? More than I can count, to be honest, he is a real stand-up guy and I like that about him. 

(Bessie's thoughts) 

Dare I say that things are slowly becoming normal for Joey once again. While she isn't quite out of the woods yet, at least she is spending some gal time with Jen. She and Pacey came home with her and I immediately invited her and Pacey to stay over. Joey is in desperate need of some human interaction. This poor girl has gone out her way the past week or so to keep to herself. A huge part of it is that she hasn't wanted to have another run-in with Dawson. 

Over the last week or so, there has been two or three nights that Jo has fallen asleep crying. Dawson did a number on her with his guilt trip. What in the world made him think that giving Joey an ultimatum was going to work in his favor? Doing that only drove her further away from him. How can Dawson be shocked that those two developed feelings for one another? Pacey, from a very young age, always taunted and chased Joey around everywhere. 

My mom and I used to tease Joey about secretly liking Pacey. She would deny it to a fault, but secretly, we both knew. You don't despise someone as much as she did Witter and not like them a little bit. Mom and I were right and oh how I can't wait to rub it in her face. Though, I should probably wait until things calm down for Jo to do so. Things aren't as rocky for the two of them as they were, but they're not out of the woods yet. 

While Pacey and Joey have done a good job avoiding Dawson this last week or so. Unfortunately, they're not going to be able to dodge him forever. I may not have told them, but Dawson came by shortly before they got home looking for Joey. I covered for her and told him that I wasn't sure when she would be home. But the fact of the matter is, one of these days they are both going to have to deal with him. At least they get to have a fun night with Jen before that inevitably happens.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Chapter 16 

(Pacey's pov) 

" Are you ever going to eat, Jo?", I remark while taking a bite from my eggroll. Dinner has been here for the last ten minutes now and she has yet to make herself a plate. Instead, Joey has been running around and getting Alexander's dinner and juice ready for him. Doesn't Potter know that's what I am here for? She does this all the time, I swear. We're both supposed to be taking care of the little monster yet she always insists on doing everything. Taking it upon myself, I gently nudge Jo out of the way and continue what she was doing. 

" I'll eat my dinner once Alexander finishes his. ...Wait, Pace. What are you doing? I'm cutting up an eggroll and some boneless ribs for him.", complains Joey with a frustrated sigh. Ignoring her, I quickly dice up Alexander's dinner into tiny pieces and pour him a sippy cup of juice. Picking my little buddy up, I sit him in his booster seat at the table. Taking a seat beside Alexander, I hand feed him tiny bites of his eggroll and the boneless ribs. Reaching behind me, I grab a plate and hand it to Joey. Raising an eyebrow in her direction, I silently wait for her to dispute me. 

" Jo, sit. Now. While you're at it? Eat.", I order in a gruff manner. Laughing when she regards me with an agitated scowl, I can't help but grin to myself. I'm going to hear about that after but I'll gladly jump in front of that bullet. Potter needs to know that I can be a dependable guy. I'm not just going to sit around and let her do everything around here. The sooner Joey knows that I'm going to be there when needed, maybe the sooner she'll give me more responsibilities. 

" Well, well. Look at you mister thoughtful. Lighten up, Jo, he's only trying to decrease your load. Why not let him?", boasts Jen while making herself a plate of dinner. Wow, she might have just saved me from being chewed out by Potter. Watching as Joey eventually nods her agreement, I let out a breath of relief. Thank God for Jen it seems. Got to say, she needs to spend more time with Jo and me. Something tells me that I'll be less likely to get in trouble with Joey if Lindley were around. At least now Potter knows that I'm merely trying to help her out. 

Pouring herself a glass of soda, Joey picks at her dinner plate," Guess maybe you're right, I do appreciate what you do for me, Pacey." 

Laughing when Alexander chucks a tiny piece of his eggroll at me, I feed him a piece of my sesame chicken," Thanks, Jo. It means a lot to hear you say that." 

" Think maybe you and Jen could give Alexander a bath and change him while I wash up the dishes and put them away?", requests Joey before looping her arm through mine and hugging my bicep. Oh, she is willing to give me a little more responsibility? This is great! Joey is slowly beginning to trust and rely on me more. Of course, I can bathe my favorite little buddy. This isn't my first rodeo. Sometimes, I wonder if Jo forgets that I have my little nieces and nephews. Heck, I have been babysitting long before this tike was ever born. Joey could give me a little more credit. This said I should probably make a note not to screw up. 

" Whoa, whoa. Why are we throwing me into the mix?", counters Jen with a confused shake of her head. Oh, quit complaining Lindley. We're pigging out on Chinese and pizza roll bites. Not to mention we'll both wake up to a mouthful of tasty pancakes and bacon in the morning. Giving Alexander a ten-minute bath is not going to be the end of the world. If anything, we're probably going to wind up having a blast in the process. Plus, it will also give Potter more of a chance to unwind and do whatever she needs to do. 

" Come on, Jen. Anything the two of you could do to help will help tremendously.", pleads Joey while clearing our plates from the table. Picking Alexander up from his seat, I bounce him in my arms. Watching Jen help put away the leftover Chinese food, I hand the little guy his sippy cup. By now it is obvious that Lindley is on her way to caving. She knows that Joey would do the same for her if roles were reversed. I highly doubt Jen will make a big deal out of nothing. That's more something our good friend Dawson Leery would more likely do. 

" Oh, alright. How could I say no to his adorable little face.", reasons Jen before kissing Alexander on his cheek and chuckling when he rubs his face. See? Knew that she wouldn't make a huge deal out of anything. Got to admit, never thought I would be this relieved to run into Lindley. Her presence is cheering Jo up a great deal. Right now that is what's most important. The last thing that I want is for Joey to think that she is going through all of this alone. The quicker that I can make her realize that I'm not going anywhere, the better off we'll both be.   
  
" Thanks, Lindley. You're the best, I owe you for this.", confides Joey with a tired look in her eyes. It's then that it hits me how truthful her words are. Even before the hell that was dealing with Dawson, Potter hasn't had much time for herself. Since the B&B took off, Jo has been nonstop helping out around here. These days, her life consists of going to school, making beds, cleaning bathrooms, doing homework, watching, or helping take care of Alexander, and spending what little freebie she has with me. Maybe, I should consult with Jen on something thoughtful and romantic that I could do for Joey. 

Taking Alexander from my arms, Jen grabs a washcloth to wipe his face and hands," Don't even, worry about it, Jo. I get to taste Bodie's homemade pancakes. That alone is all the thanks that I need. Plus, Witter is right, you do so much by yourself already. This is what your friends are here for.  
  
(Jen's pov) 

Swiping her forhead with a dish towel, Joey pours a drop of soap on to wash the dishes with before getting started," You're the best, you, Andie, and I should have a girls night again soon. Believe it or not, I could use an evening off from Witter. He's been getting on my last nerve a lot lately." 

" Oh, say no more. I'll wrangle Andie in, we need one too. Getting tired of Dawson's moping around.", I conclude with an excited clap of my hands. This is perfect! Secretly, I have been searching for an excuse to get the three of us together. While Andie might not be upset with either of them, she hasn't made an effort to see the two either. Of course, neither has Joey, I'm glad she made the suggestion. This has to be a good sign. Maybe she is like me and ready for everything to go back to normal finally. Now if only Dawson would stop being a baby. 

" Potter, I'm standing right here you know.", reminds Pacey with an exaggerated huff. Covering my mouth, I do my best not to laugh and fail. I love their relationship. Joey has absolutely no filter. She won't hesitate to tell Pacey exactly what is on her mind. Being honest is the best thing to do when you're dating. One lie can break trust and ruin everything. That is sort of why Dawson and I didn't last. He told me that he was alright knowing my past and then judged me because of it. How is that fair? 

" That's precisely why I said it, Witter.", chimes in Joey with a smile and wink. Shaking my head at the two of them, I take Alexander from Pacey's arms. One whiff tells me this little guy not only needs a bath but a new diaper as well. I'll leave the changing part to Pace, he has nieces and nephews. He will be used to the sight and smell of a dirty diaper. The best part, if he asks me to? I'll just play the 'why because I'm a woman?' card, works everytime. 

" Pft, whatever Jo. How do you know I don't get tired of your nagging?", protests Pacey while placing a kiss on Joey's forehead. Oh please, he will never tire of Potter. That boy is completely in love with her. Before they even began dating, Pacey would always look for reasons to be around Joey. The guy walked Jo home from school for an entire month when his jeep was in the shop. She has told me numerous times that Pacey has come by unannounced to spend time with her. Of course, Joey neverminded so long as Pace remembered to behave himself.


	17. Loving banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Chapter 17 

(Pacey's pov) 

" Because you're always around and I can't seem to get rid of you. That's how, Pace.", answers Joey before bringing her lips to mine in a scorching kiss. My knees turn to jello as I grasp hold of the kitchen counter. Good Lord this woman will never cease to take my breath away. Sometimes, I catch myself wondering how in the world I won Potter's heart. She could have any guy and chose to be with me. I'll never understand Jo's reasoning, nor will I question it. The last few weeks have been the best in my life. 

" Good point, Potter. You know, I whisper silent prayers daily that I won't do anything to screw Us up. You should know that I care about you a great deal, Joey.", I confess without hesitation while wrapping my arms around Joey's waist. Watching the smirk light up on her face, I can't help reveal a goofy grin of my own. Much as she might still pretend to loath my existence, I know Jo enjoys having me around. I'm one of the only people that knows how to cheer her up without so much as trying. I've learned to become an excellent listener as well. Even before we dated, I'd always made myself available for Joey to vent to if ever she needed to. 

" Pacey, you're stuck with me, sweetheart. And you should know, I love you for the simple fact you go out of your way to show me that you care.", praises Joey before tracing her fingers across my stubbled cheek. I'd considered growing a beard, but Potter once told me that she would miss my face if I had. Hearing Jo remind me that I'm stuck with her is the best feeling in the world. My heart is nearly about to burst with joy. Knowing that she loves me...not even Dawson could steal the gigantic grin on my face. Potter and I don't need him around if he refuses to forgive and simply be happy for us. Joey is still hurting from his cruel words, but I'm doing my best to keep her mind off all of that. 

" Alright, alright. Enough with the mush, God. The two of you used to be more entertaining when you couldn't stand the sight of one another. Come on, Witter. You've got a diaper to change before we bathe this little guy.", taunts Jen as both she and Jo share a chuckle. Ooooh, they think that they're just sooo hilarious, don't they? Those two don't know it, but I'm going to figure out a way to get the two of them back. The question is, how will I do so? It can't be anything cruel, that much is for sure. The last thing I would want is to earn myself a spot on Potter's bad side. Lately, I've done a great job to remain in her good graces and that is where I'd like to stay. I'll figure something out, they won't know when or how I'm going to strike either. 

Giving Alexander kisses on his cheeks and forehead, Joey playfully praises," Good boy, Alexander. Have fun, Witter. He is all yours, honey." 

Plucking Alexander from Jen's arms once more, I regard them both with a mock scowl," Haha, very funny. I'll change the little monsters diaper before his bath. But know this, I will serve my just desserts to you both soon enough, don't you worry.", I promise with a devilish smile. The only question is, how? Maybe, I could put toothpaste in place of the cream on their Oreos. That sounds harmless and hilarious at the same time. Those two will never see it coming and with hopes, we'll all have a good laugh. This seems like a safe bet on my part. A silly prank will not earn me a spot on Joey's bad side. I'm sure they will both see the innocent humor in this practical joke as well. 

" Mmm, dessert does sound amazing. How about I make us all some pudding after I'm done cleaning up and putting away the dishes?", suggests Joey before rinsing off and placing all our plates in the sink. Pudding sounds like it would be delicious. There is no way Joey could mess that up either. While it is no secret she's not the best cook, I think Joey can handle making pudding. Tonight is coming along nicely. What was originally meant to be another night of Jo and I looking after the little fellow is quickly turning out to be a fun one. Jen has done a tremendous job at keeping her mind off of the mess that is our friendship with Dawson. I'll have to remember to thank her when we're upstairs. 

" That sounds like a plan to me. Pacey and I will get this one washed up and ready for bed.", encourages Jen with a delighted clap of her hands. I'm not sure there is a thing in the world that could ruin tonight. Potter is over the moon for me and Jen is providing us both with great company. Her presence alone has visibly cheered Joey up a great deal. Even this morning, she was upset at the notion that Leery made it a point not to sit with us at lunch. The rest of the gang laughed and talked with us except for him. The depths that he has hurt Potter...sometimes, I wish that I could rip him a new one. Not wanting to land on Jo's bad side, I've since avoided any confrontations with the guy. What good would it possibly do me? None. 

" Jen's right, have no worries. The two of us have everything under control with this tike. We'll be waiting upstairs in your room once we're done. I'll even roll Alexander's crib into your room so we won't have to get up just to check on him.", I declare with one last kiss. Thankful when Potter pulls me in for another, I practically float up the stairs carrying Alexander. Joey's lips will never cease to triple my hearts beat. Dawson was a fool to allow her to slip through his fingers. It is my prayer that I won't live to make the same mistake as him. Were I ever to lose, Jo? My poor heart would shatter beyond repair. This girl brings so much joy to my life. It is my sincere hope that there will never come a day I don't make Joey happy. ... 

( A short while later) 

(Joey's pov) 

Finishing up the last of the dishes, I carefully dry and put them away. Placing the leftovers in the fridge, I grab down the mixing bowl and a wooden spoon. Just as I am about to search the cupboards for a box of pudding mix, the telephone rings. A glance at the clock tells me that it is shortly before nine o'clock. Who would be calling at this time? Perhaps, it is Bess or Bodie. They could be phoning to see how Alexander is behaving. 

At least, I hope it's them and not another darn telemarketer. Guess that I won't know until I pick up the phone. Tossing the dishrag by the sink, I quickly dry my hands before picking up the line," Hello, Potter Bed and Breakfast, how may I help you?" 

" Joey?", my name is the only word he speaks. Startled by the sound of his voice, I don't respond right away. Dawson Leery is the last person that I expected to hear from. What could he possibly want? He made things clear the last time we spoke. Dawson told me, were I to choose Pacey, our friendship would be through. Could he finally be coming to regret that decision? Knew it would only be a matter of time before Leery would. Then again, I'm not about to allow myself to get my hopes up. Something tells me that it is not going to be that simple with him. Why would it be? Our brief relationship was hardly a cakewalk. 

" Dawson? You're the last person I expected a call from. If you rang to pick an argument, let me know now and I'll hang-up.", I deadpan unable to mask the hurt and agitation in my voice. While I don't mean to be rude, it is the truth. If Dawson only rang to start a shouting match, I'd rather spare myself the annoyance. These last few weeks, I have cried myself to sleep more than a few nights over the harshness of his words. If he wants to be a child and begrudge Pacey and me for finding happiness with one another, that is fine by me. I'm done shedding tears because of Dawson Leery. 

" Please, don't. I miss you, Joey. While I may have tried my best not to, I do. I'm sorry for the way that I acted, I only want for things to go back to the way they were between us. ...You know, before I messed everything up. Is this possible, Jo?", questions Dawson in a sincere manner. A notion of guilt flickers within me and I close my eyes immediately. Is Dawson asking me for a second chance? Six months ago, I would have leaped at the opportunity to start over with him. But now? So much has changed between us. For one, I am in love with Pacey. Secondly, how could I ever be with a guy who rejected me not once...but twice. That hurt more than Leery will ever know. 

" I miss you too, Dawson. Our friendship is the one thing that I treasured most. This said you should know that I am with Pacey now. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but he makes me happier than I have been in a long time.", I disclose cautiously as I'm unsure how the particular conversation is going to play out. I've just told Dawson that his best friend is the one I want to be with. Hearing me use those words must have hurt Dawson a great deal. For a minute or so, his end of the line is silent. Were it not for the lack of a ring tone, I would have guessed he'd hung up. The longer he refrains from speaking, the more on edge I become. Why, why did I feel the need to pick up the line? We have a working answering machine. 

Not knowing what else to say in response, Dawson only questions," So, I suppose that you've made your decision then? You want to be with...him?" 

Doing my best not to cringe at the hint of bitterness in Dawson's tone, I tuck a few stray strands of hair behind my ear," Yes, I do. I'm sorry if this hurts you, Dawson. Truth is that I need him." 

" Do you need him like you need me?", I hear Dawson ask after another slight pause. This question cut me to the core. How does he honestly expect me to answer that? Those two things have nothing to do with one another. Why does Leery insist on putting me on the hot burner? Hasn't he put me through enough? No matter what I say at this point, Dawson is going to take offense. This is an uphill battle I'm not going to win. 

" That is not fair, Dawson.", I protest in anger. How am I expected to answer that question? Was there was a time when I needed Dawson the way that I do Pacey? Yes, there was. He was my world once and made me happy for a while. Then, almost overnight, our relationship went from happy to bitter and then nonexistent. Does a small part of me resent Dawson for breaking my heart the way he had? Much as I would like to say no, I'm not able to. Pacey consoled me tremendously those first few weeks after Dawson dropped me. Over only a few short months, I've grown dependent on Witter. 

" It is a simple question, Jo.", calmly maintains Dawson. No, no it's not. The second that I answer him, he is going to be hurt and upset. The truth is, I need Pacey now more than ever. He has been my rock these last few months. Most especially when Dawson had made it clear that he wanted his space. When I had been seeing A.J., he could have cared less. Now that I have suddenly shown an interest in Pacey, I have his attention? I'm sorry, but that is a load of crap. How can someone who discarded me so easily think that he has any sort of say in my life? 

" No, it's not, Dawson. It doesn't matter what I say, I chose Pacey, I'm the villain. I'm the girl who came between two best friends.", I declare in a frustrated voice. Willing them not to, tears eventually begin to stream down my cheeks. Why does Dawson have to make everything so complicated? Not once did I ever question why he wanted a break and some space. Hell, I had to watch him chase after not only Jen when she first moved here, but Eve when she breezed into town. Did I threaten to end our friendship either time? No, I did not. While I may not have understood his obsession, I let Dawson do what he wanted. Why can't he do the same? ...


	18. Tense conversations and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Chapter 18 

( Continued from the last chapter) 

(Still, Joey's pov) 

Not wanting to cause a fight, Dawson kicks at the floor on his end with a heavy sigh," You're right, it's not fair of me to put you on the spot like this, Jo. Believe it or not, I didn't call to upset you." 

Putting away the last of the dishes, I lean against the kitchen counter," Well, then why did you call Dawson?" 

" I'd wanted to see if there was any shot of us working things out. But you made your choice and it was not me. I might not like it, but I'll respect your decision...I promise, Joey.", vows Dawson in a reluctant and solemn tone. It is only then that I begin to feel the slightest bit guilty. There is no reason for me to. Dawson and I haven't dated since last fall. He has no claim on me whatsoever. I'm allowed to be with whomever I want. But, then why am I overcome with a twinge of guilt when I shouldn't be? All I want is for things to finally go back to normal between the three of us. I'm not sure if that will ever happen at this point. 

" I'm sorry, Dawson. But, I'm in love with Pacey. Maybe, I have been all along and it just took him kissing me to finally realize this.", I reveal with a quiet demeanor. There is a long pause at the end of the line. If it weren't for the lack of a dial tone, I would have sworn Dawson hung up. Eventually, I hear him let out a heavy sigh. Closing my eyes with tears still flowing from them, I tense in anticipation. Holding my breath, I wonder what his reaction will be to my confession. Ugh, I'm so tired of crying myself to sleep every night. Just once, I would like to doze off happy and content. Had I not answered the telephone, that pipe dream would have been possible. 

" Wow, okay. That is not what I'd expected to hear at all. I don't think you've ever told me that before. ...If you're in love with Pacey then I guess that I have no choice but to be happy for you, Jo.", relents Dawson in an injured way. Not believing that I heard him correctly, I shake my head in confusion. Did I just hear Dawson correctly? He isn't going to argue or tell me that I'm making a mistake? This is not how I expected the conversation to go at all. What the hell is going on? If Dawson is up to something, I have no idea what. Could he finally be coming to terms with the fact I want to be with Pacey? Somehow, I doubt this but at least he is not being difficult. 

" Do you mean that Dawson?", I implore, still uncertain what to believe. More than anything, I want his words to be true and sincere. The last thing I want or need is for there to be tension between the three of us. I'm not so naive as to believe things will go back to the way they were. I know that they won't. It is my hope that we can all one day move past all the bitterness and remain friends. Whether or not Dawson wants to do so is not up to myself or Pacey, sadly. 

" While I'm not saying this changes anything between Pacey and myself...yes, I do want you to be happy. If he is the one who makes you that way? ...I'll learn to live with this knowledge, if only for the sake of my friendship with you, Joey.", discloses Dawson with nothing short of sincerity in his words. This takes me by complete surprise. Not knowing how to respond, I merely smile into the phone. Finally, we're slowly starting to make progress. Dawson, Pacey, and I still have a long rocky road ahead of us...but this is as great a place to begin as any. At this point, I will take whatever I can get. I'm glad that Dawson is at least trying to be a good friend to me. Only, I wish that he could do the same with Pacey. Things are different between those two and I'm well aware of this. At least him wanting to be happy for me is a tiny sign of hope, one I desperately needed too. 

Grabbing what I'll need to make pudding, I measure out the milk I'll need before mixing the chocolate powder with it in a pot," It means a great deal to hear you say this Dawson, I mean it. Thank you." 

Clearing his throat in a gruff manner, Dawson scratches at the back of his neck," Don't thank me, Joey. If anything, it was Jen, Jack, and Andie who refused to let up on me. As I said, this changes nothing between Witter and myself. ...But, I would like to rebuild my fractured friendship with you. ...If you will allow me to, that is, Joey. Maybe the two of us could have a movie night this evening? You know, like we used to?" 

" I can't tonight, I'm on babysitting duties and Jen volunteered to keep me company. I'd invite you over, but...well, Pacey is here. Bess and Bodie invited them both to stay the night since they're helping me with Alexander. Maybe we could grab lunch together before the end of this week? Pacey and I are going to sail the cape for the next two weeks. Bess gave the okay so long as I called every night and we weren't gone more than two weeks. She is expecting the B&B to be slammed this summer thanks to that travel critic Pacey called and his glowing review.", I impart doing my best to cover the growing smirk that's spread across my face. This is going to be one of my most memorable summers. Countless days and nights, Pacey and I spent sanding, scrubbing, cleaning, and painting his boat. I'm beyond excited to know she is officially seaworthy. When Pacey brought up the idea of sailing himself up and down the cape? I all but invited myself along, not that he minded all too much. Part of me thinks, Pacey was afraid to ask me for fear I would say no. But the truth is, a little getaway sounds nice. 

" Sounds like you're going to have an eventful summer, Joey. You deserve one, too. Lunch sounds alright with me, does tomorrow work for you? We'll have to make it a late one, I have to go for a final fitting for my tuxedo. My parent's wedding is Friday. You'll be there, won't you, Jo?", implores Dawson in a hopeful manner. Biting down on my bottom lip, I glance down at my hands. How could I nearly forget about Mitch and Gail's wedding? I'm not going to miss that. Thankfully, Pace and I aren't shipping off until Sunday afternoon. The question is, will Witter be attending? Would Dawson even want him to be there? I'd hope the two could put aside their differences for such a wonderful occasion. Suppose only time will tell. 

" Of course, I would never miss that, Dawson. A late lunch sounds perfect, I'm bound to be stuffed until then anyway. Bodie is cooking a huge breakfast tomorrow morning. You're more than welcome to come by for a plate of his famous blueberry pancakes, you know. ...It's alright, just thought that I would ask. No, that works out since Bess will need the truck for grocery shopping. Yeah, you could pick me up around then, I'll be ready. ...Sounds great, I'll see you then. ...Okay, I will, you as well. Goodnight.", I answer cordially before replacing the phone on its receiver. Wow, that conversation went better than I had imagined it would. Dawson was civil, not something that I had been anticipating. While he might not have wanted to come to breakfast, at least he wasn't rude about not wanting to see Pacey at the moment. I'm going to have to thank Jen, Jack, and Andie. Had those three not gotten on Dawson about his reaction to finding out about Us? Something tells me that he never would have reached out to me the way he had. 

(Pacey's pov)  
" Who was that on the phone, Potter?", I request with a hint of curiosity as I walk down downstairs at the tail end of her conversation. My voice must have startled, Jo as I let an amused chuckle when she leaps a foot back. Holding out my arms when Potter nearly stumbles, I carefully steady her. My arms instinctively circle her waist when Jo leans back into my gentle embrace. At second glance, I notice how red, puffy, and tearstained her eyes are. This places me on full alert and I tighten my hold softly rubbing on Potter's back. ...


	19. Pacey's concern, Joey's reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Chapter 19 

(Continued from last) 

(Pacey's pov) 

Letting out a startled gasp and swiping away the last remaining evidence of her tears, Joey hugs my chest," Pacey, you nearly scared me half to death. That was only Dawson. He wanted to make amends with me and make sure I was still going to Mitch and Gail's wedding on Friday. We're supposed to have a late lunch tomorrow." 

Not thrilled at the sound of this, I do my best not to let on I'm jealous," Sorry, Jo. I didn't mean to frighten you. That was Dawson on the line? I wondered why it looked as though you were crying, everything alright? ...You're going to lunch with him, Joey?" 

" I'm fine, thankfully he didn't call to instigate another argument. I'm supposed to, is that alright Pace? It's strictly a platonic lunch, I swear. I'll invite Jen if that will make you more comfortable. Please don't be upset? I don't want to fight with you, Pacey.", reveals Joey with exhaustion shining in her eyes. Knowing not to push the subject any further, I place several kisses on Joey's forehead instead. The last thing that I want is for Potter to think that I don't trust her. Although, I honestly would feel a hell of a lot more comfortable knowing Lindley was with the two of them on their lunch tomorrow. Still, I can't help but wonder if Jo paling around with Dawson is a smart idea. This is not to say I'm jealous, I just would rather not see Joey end up hurt. The girl still has tears in her eyes, this tells me their conversation at least started tensely. 

" I'm not upset, honest, Jo. I know how important Dawson's friendship is to you and I'm glad the two of you are on speaking terms. You don't have to invite Jen along, I trust you, Potter. ...But, I'd be a liar was I to say it wouldn't make me feel a bit more comfortable. Regardless, the choice is yours.", I promise for fear of coming off as a jealous boyfriend. Silently, I am climbing the walls with envy. I'm afraid to allow Joey to take notice of this fact though. The last thing I want is for us to have our first fight be over Dawson. If Potter suspects that I'm not trustful of her, that is precisely what will happen. In truth, I believe her to be faithful. But, I wouldn't put it past Leery to try and convince Jo that she'd made the wrong choice. If Joey brings Jen along, I'll feel a great deal better about their lunch date. 

" The last thing I want is for you to worry or second guess your worth in my eyes, Pace. I'll invite Jen along, she'll gladly come along if it will put your mind at ease.", comforts Joey much to my relief before leaning up to place several kisses upon my lips. Gladly returning the gesture, I happily pick her up to whirl around in my arms. Staring down into Joey's eyes, it's not long before I find myself lost in them. Often, I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming for I truly won the lottery. I'm glad that we were able to avoid bickering over the likes of Dawson. I'd never want Potter to think me distrustful of her. 

" Invite Jen along to where? Oh, good, Lord. Get a room, you're making me nauseous.", proclaims Jen with a chuckle at the sight of us. By now, Jo and I are dancing slowly to the silent music of our hearts. Swirling Joey around once more, I wisk her off her feet and into my arms. Grinning when she bursts into a fit of giggles, I tickle her sides playfully. Jen and I roar in laughter as she wriggles and squirms in hopes of freeing herself from my clutches. Letting out a groan when Potter nudges my side, I eventually cease my torture. 

Settling into my arms in content, Joey scoops Alexander onto her lap when he hugs her leg," Dawson called and asked if we could mend our broken friendship. This was not something I had expected him to do. He asked me for a late lunch tomorrow. Not wanting Pacey to worry, I promised to bring you along, if you'll come." 

Collapsing onto the couch beside the three of us, Jen takes a drink from her glass of iced tea," Knew that if Jack, Andie, and I hassled him enough that Dawson would eventually come to his senses. Of course, I'll come along, Jo, especially if it will bring peace of mind to Witter." 

" Always knew you were a good friend, Lindley. I trust Joey wholeheartedly, but fear Dawson will attempt to undermine our relationship in hopes that she will second guess herself.", I make a purpose to explain in all honesty. THE last I would ever want is for Potter to think I'm distrusting of her. We're doing great together these days and fear of ruining our streak has encouraged me to speak truthfully. Jen is a good friend to volunteer for her presence. There was never a doubt in my mind that she wouldn't. How could there be? Jen confessed to doing her best to persuade Dawson to renounce his stubborn attitude. She knew how hard Jo had taken his reaction and took it upon herself to make him see the error of his careless words. 

" I would never allow that to happen, Pacey. But, I understand your concern. Rest assured my heart resides only with you and I made this crystal clear to Dawson.", concedes Joey in an attempt to quickly extinguish my fears. Sitting up with a renewed curiosity, my attention falls onto her immediately. Jo is not one to placate another's insecurities. A glance into her eyes and I notice there lies a sincerity within them. Wonder how she accomplished such a great feat as that? Regardless, I am beyond ecstatic to know that Joey made the intentions of her heart known. Letting out a relieved breath, I hug her waist before nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck. 

" How did you accomplish that, Joey?", questions Jen before I have a chance to ask for myself. She beat me to the punch on that one. Knowing Dawson, his sole reason for calling was in hopes that he and Potter could repair their broken relationship. Thankfully, Joey is not one to fall for sweet talk from anyone. Over the years, I have had the pleasure of watching a few guys attempt to sweet-talk her. Jo always never wasted time rejecting their advances. Hell, there was never a doubt in my mind that this girl could handle her own. Over the years of our friendship, Jo has put me in my place plenty of times...more than I could count actually. 

" I simply told Dawson that I was in love with Pacey. My words stung him a great deal, but he eventually admitted he only wanted me to be happy.", affirms Joey without the slightest indecision. Wow, that must of taken courage for her to do that. What other way would she have gotten through to him? Knowing that I'm the one Joey has given her heart to, is not something I take lightly. I'll never stop earning her love and affection daily for fear I might lose her. Knowing that she was upfront with Leery only makes me love her even more. Perhaps, I should consult Bodie on a gift that I could buy her and win myself some extra brownie points. 

Bringing my fingertips to caress Joey's cheek, I sweep a few strands of hair behind her ear," What could I have possibly done to deserve you, Potter?" 

Speaking up before Joey has a chance to answer, Jen gladly pipes in," Pacey, please. How could you not deserve a chance with Joey? You've been her loyal confidant since the day I met you. You've readily made yourself available if ever she needed an ear to listen. You're always quick to come to her defense and comfort her with a shoulder to lean on. For Christ sake, you fought Matt Caulfield when he defaced her mural, bought her a wall, drove to Boston in the middle of the night when things fell apart with A.J., was the driving force behind getting the Potter's B&B up and running let alone on the map, took dance lessons for her and have continually gone out of your way to bring a smile upon her face. How, in her right mind, could Joey not love you?" 

" Could not have said it better myself, thanks, Jen. Pace, you needn't ever wonder, my heart will always lie with you.", prompts Joey while taking my hand in hers. My heart skips a beat and quickens its pace upon her admission. Whatever I did to earn her love, I hope will be enough to keep it. Everything Lindley just mentioned? Was simply me being a loyal and supportive friend to Joey. If this were truly the key to her heart? I'll do my best to continue doing so. God, I can remember a time where it seemed no matter what I'd done, I couldn't get Potter to notice me as more than a friend. 

" You'll never know how glad I am to hear you say that, Joey. Oh, uh-oh. Looks like Alexander has conked out in your arms. Here, hand the little guy to me and I'll wheel his crib into your room and tuck him in.", I propose as I wait for Joey to stand and scoop Alexander from her arms. Startled when she pulls me down for a scorching kiss, a goofy grin quickly spreads across my face. Yeah, this is the life. Earning Joey's love and affection is one thing I'll always be grateful for. She doesn't know it, but when Bodie is home, I'm going to ask his advice on what the best gift to surprise her with will be. I'm unsure what is going to show her exactly how I feel. Whatever gift I go with, it shouldn't be gaudy or showy. That is the opposite of Potter's taste. I'll need to come up with something as simple, elegant, and beautiful as she is. 

(Joey's pov) 

" You go on ahead up, Pacey. I'll help Joey finish making pudding and we'll bring up three bowls along with popcorn, and drinks. You just worry about tucking him in and finding a movie for us to watch.", advised Jen before taking hold of my arm and leading me towards the kitchen once more. Judging by the tone of her voice, I know she wants to talk. There is a glimmer of genuine concern reflected in her eyes. Remembering that my eyes are still very much red and puffy, I'm to presume Jen merely wants to make sure I'm alright. Our friendship sure has matured over the last few years. There was a time where I resented Jen simply because Dawson was with her. Glad we were able to get past our differences and become as close friends as we have.


	20. Dawson's audacity, Jen's understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Chapter 20 

(Continued in Joey's pov) 

" Guess you want to know how my phone call with Dawson went?", I wonder aloud once Pacey is safely upstairs and out of earshot. If I know Jen, she's going to want to know what he said that visibly upset me. This might be the last thing that I want to discuss, but I'd rather get this conversation out of the way. When I first answered the phone, Dawson was the last person I expected to be on the other end. In the first part of our conversation, I found myself wondering why I'd picked up the phone. Once more, he attempted to wedge me even further between Pacey and himself. 

" More than anything, I wanted to make sure you were all right. Anyone with eyes could tell at one point you were visibly troubled. When I first came downstairs, your eyes were still red with tears. My first reaction was a sense of guilt. Over the last week or so, I've been pushing Dawson to put aside his pride and make amends. Upon noticing your tearstained cheeks, I wondered if doing so had been a horrible mistake. Nevertheless, I'm relieved that turned out not to be the case. Can I ask what Dawson said to perturb you? It's alright if you'd rather not answer.", consoles Jen while gradually stirring the pudding as it begins to thicken. How did I know that would be her first question? Oh, that's right because Jen is a good friend and most definitely not blind. Thinking back on my conversation with Dawson, I was convinced we weren't going to reconcile. Without a second thought, he asked whether I needed Pacey in the same way I once had him. How could Dawson have expected me to ask that question? No matter what I would have said, he would have taken it the wrong way. In other words, I'm the bad guy no matter what I say. 

" No, it's alright, I'll tell you. I told Dawson that Pacey and I were together. When he asked if that meant I'd chosen him, I said yes and admitted to needing him. Upon hearing this, Dawson asked if I needed Pacey in the same way I did him. The question stung and hit a nerve. How am I supposed to answer a question like that? He expected a simple answer to the inquiry and I couldn't give him one. That wasn't a fair question because no matter what answer I gave, in the end, I'm the villain. I'm the girl who came between two friends. After a few painful moments of silence on his end, Dawson eventually relented and agreed that wasn't a fair question to have asked.", I recount my discussion with Dawson. While he didn't push the question any further, it was still a trigger for me. He has no idea how draining all of this has been for me...to know that I'm the reason Pacey's friendship is currently on the rocks with Dawson. There is nothing, short of breaking up with Pace, that I could do to repair the damage that's been done to their relationship. I have reluctantly come to this conclusion over the last weekend or so. If those two are ever going to repair their friendship, it will be on their own. 

" He is truly unbelievable, what could make him think that was an appropriate question to ask?", vents Jen in an irritated state. A flash of anger strikes in her eyes and it's then I realize she's fed up with Dawson's crap too. It is comforting to know that Pacey and I have Jen's support. Her decision not to take pity on him shows me that she's not taking sides. That was one of my worst fears. Once everyone found out about Pacey and me, it would end lifelong friendships. Not only that but they would all take sides. What if my relationship with Pacey broke up the gang? 

Shaking my head in bewilderment, I hold back a chuckle in agreement," Believe it or not I pondered the same question, Jen. ...If I tell you something, do you swear this will stay between us? I don't want it to upset Pacey. He is insecure enough about Dawson as it is. ...But Jen, he admitted to calling to see if there was a chance we could work things out." 

Stumbling forward a few steps when I grasp hold of her arm, Jen allows me to lead her into the parlor," Are you serious, Joey? What did you tell Dawson when he asked?" 

" What do you think that I said? Jen, I was very clear with Dawson and confessed to being in love with Pacey without a second thought.", I respond in a voice just above a whisper. My eyes meet Jen's and within them lies a desperate plea. Giving a nod and reassuring smile, she promises not to say a word. Relieve once she does, I slump back against the doorframe to the parlor. Jen will never know the strength and courage it took me to utter those words to Dawson. Doing so took willpower I'm not sure that I had and has effectively left me drained. If we weren't supposed to have a fun movie night, I would be in bed and unconscious right about now. 

" Good for you, Joey. That must have taken a lot of guts for you to do. How did Dawson react?", implores Jen with a curious glint shining in her eyes. Better than I ever could have hoped. When I uttered those words to Dawson, I remember physically flinching in anticipation of his reaction. He took me by complete shock with his response. Never in a million years did I imagine Dawson would put my happiness into consideration. He told me that all he wanted was for me to be happy. The soothing relief that flowed through me at his admission was the best feeling in the world. 

(Jen's pov) 

" I'm not even sure how I got the words out. Believe it or not, Dawson took me by surprise. He said if that was how I truly felt, that he wanted me to be happy.", discloses Joey taking care to keep her voice low. Wow, did I just hear her correctly? Dawson thought about someone other than himself for once? Good for him. Maybe Jack and I keeping on him the way we have has finally done some use. Now to see if we can convince Dawson and Pacey to work out their differences and repair their broken friendship. This is not going to be an easy feat. Joey and Dawson might be gradually mending fences between them, which is great. But it is going to take a long while before things begin to thaw out between Dawson and Pacey. 

" I'm glad that Dawson was finally able to put aside his ego. Between Jack and myself, we must have finally worn him down.", I observe in a thoughtful intonation. Neither of us was willing to allow Dawson to toss aside two lifelong friendships. He was acting beyond unreasonable. Yes, Joey and Pacey grew close and somehow developed more than friendly feelings toward one another. Yes, they should have both gone to Dawson when they'd figured out how strongly they felt for one another. But for him to simply write the two of them off the way he intended to? That was more than a bit harsh of him. Dawson went out of his way to cast Joey as the vixen or villain or whatever the case might have been. 

Taking down three bowls, Joey scoops pudding into each while I microwave some popcorn," Jen, you will never know how eternally grateful I am to you. This whole ordeal has been mentally and physically draining. I'm more than ready to go back to our regularly scheduled program. It will take time, I know, but I'm confident we'll get there." 

With a brisk glimpse in the refrigerator, I snatching up three bottles of Coca-Cola," Ah, don't mention it, Jo. You would have done the same were the circumstances reversed. Come on, we'd better make our way upstairs before Witter wonders what's keeping us." 

(Pacey's pov) 

" Little late for that, don't you think, Jen? What have you and Potter been clucking on about down here like a couple of hens? Come on, ladies. Alexander is fast asleep in his crib by Jo's bedroom window. I've chosen two movies for our viewing pleasure, neither of which were directed by Spielberg. All that's missing currently is you two gorgeous ladies sprawled out on Joey's bed all snug and cuddled together.", I advise with a silly grin and suggestive wink. This earns me a slap on the chest from Joey and a pillow hurled at my head courtesy of Lindley. Can't blame a guy for trying, I suppose. Potter doesn't know it, but I overheard a bit of her conversation with Jen. While it was not my intention to eavesdrop, I'm quietly glad I stumbled upon their discussion. My suspicion of why Dawson had phoned Joey hit the nail right on the head. It was his hope and intention to resolve their relationship. Normally, this would alarm me. But upon hearing Jo reveal to Jen how their exchange had gone, I'm resolved to say nothing. 

" Not even in your wildest dreams, Pacey.", regards Joey with an entertained roll of her eyes. At least her sense of humor has finally returned. For a while, I monitored my sarcasm around Jo. Fear of saying the wrong thing kept my usual smart-ass remarks to myself. The last thing I wanted was to say anything that would cause a rift between Us. After six or seven months of trying to get Joey to notice me as more than a friend, I finally succeeded. I'm not about to lose her due to my stupidity. Hence, why I will not let on that I'd overheard Potter's talk with Jen. Wouldn't want her to think I distrust her when I don't. 

" You're right, Jo. In my dreams, I'd be snuggled between both you lovely ladies...owe, owe, owe! Alright, damn! I'm only kidding Potter, quit abusing me, I might grow to enjoy it.", I mock while shielding myself from Joey's flirtatious slaps. How could I have forgotten how violent this girl can be? Gratefully, Joey knows that I am only trying to get a rise out of her. Had she not? Her slaps would probably be a lot more painful. Pulling the blankets back, I climb underneath while Joey and Jen recline atop them on either side of me. I'm just about the luckiest fellow in the world tonight. While I know nothing is bound to happen, what guy wouldn't love being sandwiched between these two watching movies all night? 

" Do you ever stop flirting, Witter?", contemplates Jen while digging into her bowl of pudding. Come on, she should know the answer to that question by now. Think a better question is when am I not flirting? How many years did I spend chasing Joey around at school, on the playground, or in our front yards? Only since our friendship began. I've been in love for years and only figured this out our freshman year. For all I know, it could have been the same for Joey. 

" Not a chance, Lindley. Then again, Jo is the only girl I want to whisper sweet nothings to these days.", I proclaim rather proudly, earning a hug from Joey. No truer words could be spoken. Falling asleep and waking up next to Potter is the only gift I could ever ask for. I'm not sure that she knows how glad I am to call her mine. One of these days, I'll find a way to show Joey just how much. Let Dawson think what he wants, I know that my intentions are true and that's all that matters. Had he not wrecked Potter's heart in the first place, they would probably still be together. His loss is my gain. I'm never letting Joey slip through my fingertips.


	21. Last thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love

Chapter 21 

(Dawson's thoughts) 

Been thinking about Joey since I hung up the phone with her. She made her decision. She chose to be with Pacey, not me. Not much that I can do now. If she wants to be with him, I'm not about to stand in her way. What good would that do? None. The more that I try to fight Jo on this, will only succeed in bringing those two closer. Not that it matters much now. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I not see this coming? Must have been blind to miss all the damn signs. Was it not a few weeks into our freshman year when Witter first expressed an interest in Joey? He took notice of her long before I did. At the time, I was still very much hung up on Jen. 

How differently things would have been had Joey not rejected him that night. Those two probably would have started dating back then. Guess it took a while for her to realize she'd felt the same way. God, I want to hate Pacey so badly. A huge part of me does. This said I'm not willing to throw our friendship away. I'm not about to go out of my way to spend time with the guy either. The sad part is, had he only been upfront with me? There is a chance I might not have reacted so harshly. 

It is going to be a while before things go back to the way they were between the three of us. Joey and I are slowly reconciling, but I know that it won't be this easy with Pacey. It might not have been his intention to go behind my back, but he did. Pacey knew how I felt about Joey. Did this stop him from pursuing her? Not even in the slightest. Can I truly blame the guy for falling? Joey is a catch. Any guy with eyes could see that. Had he only come to me, maybe our friendship wouldn't be fractured near beyond repair. 

Time will eventually lessen the wound and allow it to heal. Until then, it is probably best if Witter and I keep our distance. Shouldn't be too difficult, he and Jo are going to sail the Cape for the next two weeks. They leave the day after my parent's wedding. Is she going to bring him as her date? Pacey was invited. Simply because we're not on speaking terms, doesn't mean my folks won't inquire about where he is. If Witter shows, I'm certainly not going to ask him to leave or cause a scene. All that would do is cause even more tension between the three of us. Not exactly willing to find myself on Potter's bad graces again. 

(Jen's thoughts)

Huh, Dawson finally set aside his pride and made amends with Joey. I'd hoped it would only be a matter of time before he caved and saw the error of his ways. Now if only I could somehow orchestrate a peaceful encounter between Dawson and Pacey. Something tells me that those two will be more difficult. Far as Leery is concerned, Pace went behind his back and stole Joey from under his nose. Of course, I know this isn't the case. Far be it for me to attempt to be the voice of reason. 

If memory serves me correctly, the last time I broached the subject with Dawson, he shot me down just as quickly. He didn't care nor want to hear what I had to say. In Dawson's eyes, Witter had done him a grave injustice. Nothing short of an apology and admittance of wrongdoing would suffice. In short, I am dealing with two very stubborn boys. While I can certainly understand Dawson's sense of betrayal, this does not mean I excuse his childish behavior in the least. 

While neither Joey nor myself can force those two to be friends, they could at the very least be cordial. Is that honestly asking very much, I don't seem to think so. Things will cool between the three of them in time, I suppose. How could they not? It would be an absolute shame were this love triangle to lay to waste a lifelong friendship between the three. Dawson is only sore with Pacey because he someone managed to snag his girl. The funny part of it is, Joey hasn't been his girl for close to a year. 

This being said, why does Dawson suddenly care who Joey spends her time with? He could have cared less when she was seeing that guy A.J. Now the Pacey is in the picture, out of the blue Dawson rediscovers he's enamored with the girl across the creek? Please, that is not the case by a long shot. Dawson simply didn't like to be cast out and replaced. He is covetous of the knowledge that Joey could fall for a guy like Witter. He assumed her impervious to Pacey's charm and bravado. A mistake I'm sure he has since come to lament. 

(Pacey's thoughts) 

Somehow, I knew it would only be a matter of time before Dawson Leery reached out to Joey. Far be it for him to make amends with me. Why would he want to? I'm the one standing in the way of his presumptively one true love. Please, what the two of them had could hardly be considered love. Those two only dated but a few mere months before parting ways. The separation was far from amicable either. There were quite a few times I lent Jo my shirt sleeve to dry her eyes. 

In time, I silently began to resent Dawson. Here he had a girl willing to offer him her heart on a sleeve. What does he do with said organ? He carelessly tossed it aside without a second thought or sense of remorse. What put the icing on the cake? Leery then sought out me, his trusted friend, to watch out and be there for Potter. Her heart was on the mend and I was called forth to clean up after the mess he had made. Not that I minded too much, if anyone knew the pain Jo felt, it was me. 

At the time, I'd just gotten out of a relationship with Andie. Found out the hard way that she had slept with another guy while away for the summer. Showed up to surprise her a day early and saw Andie had a guy in her room. Didn't think much of it at first. Eventually, the truth came out and I was left with an aching heart. Guess that you could say Joey and me sought comfort from one another. Heck, even before Leery asked me to watch over her, I found myself seeking out Potter. 

How could I not? Joey had been the only one that knew exactly what I was going through. Our friendship had grown tremendously over the last year. There had been more than a few times Jo had given me signs that she may have felt differently towards me. Given the nature of our camaraderie over the years, I wasn't quite certain. Jen set me straight that night at the dance studio, she saw something between Joey and myself that we hadn't been able to. It was that night that I realized the sentiments I'd once felt for Jo our freshman year were genuine. It was that night I made a conscious decision to actively pursue Potter. 

(Joey's thoughts) 

Dawson caught me on the house phone tonight. With Bess and Bodie out for the night, I had no choice but to answer. For all I knew, a prospective guest could have been on the line hoping to book a room. Unfortunately, this was not the case. My first thought upon picking up the line was," Oh, perfect. Here comes round three with Dawson." My second was," Why on earth did I answer?" To my surprise, I only partially regretted answering the call. Had Dawson not conceded he had been wrong to ask whether I needed Pace as I did him? Well, he would have been met with a dial tone. 

Shockingly the two of us were able to set aside our disagreements. Dawson had swallowed his pride and confessed to missing me. The notion was mutual on my part, his companionship does mean a great deal to me. Upon musing the initial reason for his call, Dawson stated he intended to see whether there was a shot of us working things out. For a brief second, I was wary of announcing that Pacey and I were a couple. The fear of starting yet another shouting match had been all too real in my mind. 

This was not to case to my great astonishment. Dawson recognized that I had made my choice and reluctantly professed he only wanted me to be happy. That had to have been the nicest thing he has ever said to me. That couldn't have been easy for Dawson to say either. He told me that while he and I are on speaking terms, this wouldn't be the case with him and Pacey. Their bond would take much longer to heal than ours had. At least I was given hope that one-day things would be a step closer to the way they were between the three of us. 

Right now, that's all a girl could ask for. Dawson asked me for a late lunch tomorrow and I agreed. Pacey didn't seem perturbed by this though did impart he would be more put at ease were Jen to come along. She happily volunteered to do so and I promised Witter that he needn't fear, my heart resides with him. Given the circumstances, I expected Pace to be a bit weary of my spending time with Dawson. He was kind enough not to make a big deal and I'm truly thankful. 

We leave for our trip on Saturday. Pacey and I are set to sail the Cape. We'll be gone for two weeks. The only way this venture of ours is possible? Had to vow that I wouldn't be gone the whole summer to Bess. She is predicting a busy kickoff season now that the Potter's B&B is officially open. I'm so excited, this excursion is precisely what Pacey and I need. I'd made it clear to him that I'm neither prepared nor ready to have sex yet. 

The understanding I saw mirrored in his eyes, shows me that Pace is willing to wait as long it'll take. He ensured there would be no pressure from him and we'd take things slowly if that made me comfortable. When I was with Dawson, I foolishly offered myself to him. Looking back, I now know this was done out of fear of losing him. Losing my virginity would have been a mistake and for the wrong reasons. I'd much rather let it happen naturally with Pacey when I'm ready. One thing I did promise him? The wait for that next milestone in our relationship wouldn't last forever. ... The End


End file.
